Walking on Air
by Airheaded Kitty Luver
Summary: Harry Potter is a young boy hated by the relatives he lives with and bullied by his schoolmates because of his cousin Dudley. That is, until one day a transfer student from America shows up at his school. What happens when the magic trait kicks in?
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, items, or occurrences of Harry Potter, that honor goes to my lovely hero JK Rowling. All I own are three silly cats (whom I love… to watch when I'm bored) a lot of manga, anime, and all seven of the books in the HP series... I LOVE HARRY! I do however, own Airhead, she is mine...she is me.

In London, in a perfectly normal neighborhood, on a perfectly normal street, was a perfectly normal house. In that perfectly normal house, was a perfectly normal family... almost. A family which you would never believe to be involved in anything abnormal had a secret member, which none of the others in the family liked to speak of, or even acknowledge. This member happened to be a little boy, named Harry Potter. He was as perfectly not normal as you could get. And that is why poor Harry Potter was not acknowledged in the house of number four Privet drive. He lived with his relatives, the Dursleys: Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and his cousin, Dudley.

Aunt Petunia was a skinny woman with a horse-like face and far too much neck who loved gossip and spying on her neighbors.

Uncle Vernon was a round man (AN: cough fatso cough) with no neck, a naturally red/purple face who loved complaining about anything he could.

They both loved their son, Dudley. Dudley was a huge boy, rather like a beach ball really; he was round, pink-ish, and had a thick patch of blonde hair lying upon his stupid fat head. All three of them hated Harry with a passion.

Poor little Harry, a small ten year old boy, was far thinner and shorter than what boys his age were expected to be; he had messy black hair and slightly tanned skin, because of the work that the Dursleys had him do outside. His beautiful, sparkling green eyes shone brightly behind his curtain of black hair, along with a very unusual, lightning bolt-shaped scar.

This morning, like all other week day mornings, Harry was walking to the school bus. At school, Harry had always been bullied. It was as if Dudley ran the whole school. He was far larger than the other kids in their grade, so it goes without saying that he was the leader of a group, a gang if you will. He made sure that his gang scared everyone into bullying Harry, or at least into not helping him when he was being bullied. So, it was no surprise that when he first got on the bus, the kids kept saying that the seat next to them was taken. He walked further and further to the back until he stood next to the last few seats at the very end of the bus. He looked around and saw that all the empty seats had someone sitting next to them; he didn't know what to do when all of a sudden, a pretty girl sitting in the very last seat patted the cushion next to her and smiled at him.

"This seat's open," she called to him. She looked about his age, maybe older. Long, straight brown hair hung around her face, and hazel eyes could be seen behind her extensive bangs.

Harry looked about him, confused, so did a few others in fact. Many people stared at the strange girl who dared to invite Harry Potter to sit with her.

"Um… Me?" Harry asked the girl, somewhat dumbfounded.

"… Um…duh. Who else?" She laughed a little at his shy and awkward behavior, "Come on, I don't bite."

Harry was just about to sit down, cautiously, when Dudley rushed up and pushed him out of the way.

"May I sit there?" he asked in, what he thought, was a polite manner.

The girl on the other hand thought it was slightly revolting to hear such a sickening drivel after he had just pushed that other boy down.

"No," she said, shocking every child on that bus. No one said no to Dudley. "I believe I asked that boy you just shoved to sit with me. Now kindly _GO AWAY_!" She then got out of her seat, grabbed the boy from the floor of the bus, and sat down, Harry next to her. Dudley was too shocked to retaliate and the bus driver yelled for everyone to sit down. So Dudley sat down in an open seat and the bus continued its route. Harry looked at the girl, shocked that she would stand up for him, when she didn't know him at all. Even though what she did wasn't extravagant, it was the first time anyone had ever done anything like that for him. He was so grateful, but he didn't know what to say to his savior.

"Hi! I'm Airhead!" She said to him, holding out her hand, and saving him from having to break the ice.

"Really? That's your name?" Harry asked, forgetting his worshipful feelings for a moment in his astonishment that someone would actually name their child that.

"No, no," she replied, shaking her head and laughing at his silliness.

'_How cute' _she thought. Looking at the poor, confused boy sitting next to her.

"My real name's Arlina! I'm just such a space-case that that's what my friends used to call me before I moved here. I'm kinda used to introducing myself as such and really it's so more fun freaking out the stiffs I meet, than just giving out my real name! So… what's your name?" Arlina had said this all rather fast, and it took a little time for Harry to understand what she had said. When he finally understood, he straightened a little and blushed, ashamed he had been so rude as to not give his name yet.

"…I-I'm Harry…H-Harry Potter," Harry stuttered.

"Aw, YOU'RE SO CUUUTE!" she squealed loud enough so that the whole bus could hear. Then she promptly latched her arms around his small frame and gave him a bone-crushing hug. He was starting to have trouble breathing when she realized that she was squeezing the boy a little too hard.

"OMC! I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OK?" Arlina screeched, concern and guilt written on her face.

"…I'm … o …k…" Harry managed to wheeze out. The rest of the bus was laughing at the two, and Arlina just looked out at them.

"Keep laughing and you're next," she threatened ominously, which promptly shut up the other children. The bus halted in front of another stop.

"Geez, how long is this bus ride?" Airhead asked, to no one in particular.

"It's pretty long," Harry gave the answer, even though she wasn't expecting one. "I think about another hour or so until we get to school."

"Tch, no wonder I had to get up so much earlier than when the school started," Airhead mumbled.

"…So, you're new, right?" Harry asked, cautiously. He wasn't allowed to ask questions in the Dursley house, and wasn't sure how this girl would react.

"Yeah, I moved here from Washington just a little while ago. London's kinda boring …LOL…though, I know how to make it more interesting," she mumbled the last part, but Harry heard the strange term.

"Washington? You mean in America? Washington DC? What does 'LOL' mean? And you said 'OMC' earlier… what are these terms?" Harry inquired, curious. He completely forgot caution, so many things that he didn't understand made his innate curiosity burst forth, and they drove him to shoot off questions.

Airhead looked at him stupidly for a second, and then smacked herself on the forehead. She didn't notice that Harry and the rest of the kids on the bus winced at the loud sound it made.

"Oh! Oops, silly me, you aren't used to my weird lingo yet. I talk computer speak a lot. Even people where I used to live thought it was strange. OMC is a saying I made up, it's a substitute for OMG, you know 'oh my god?' Well, OMC means 'oh my cookies!'… Cause cookies are awesome, and they don't offend anyone! And LOL means 'laughing out loud,' but that one's pretty common online," she took a breath and finished her long rant with a simple, "Yeah, Washington, America, but I lived in the state Washington, not DC."

Harry just stared at her for a moment, wondering how she could say so much so quickly, without breathing, and still be so enthusiastic about it. He blinked slowly, trying to absorb all the information she had just thrown at him.

"Did I scare you?" Arlina asked, slightly concerned, "I scare lots of people it's okay… sorry, I'll shut up now." She shut her mouth and looked out the window.

"No! I'm sorry! I wasn't scared… Okay… I was shocked, but you seem like a nice person. Please don't be too hard on yourself!" Harry pleaded. The hazel eyed girl turned her head back to him.

"You sure?" she asked tenderly. Harry nodded. "Phew, good…" There was a second of silence, a small pause before she burst out, "Will you be my friend?" Her eyes looked hopeful.

Shocked at her quick recovery and bouncy nature, he could only nod before he was swept into another hug, only this time, she remembered not to squish our favorite little hero. An hour later the bus arrived at the school. The students got off the bus in a slight daze, courtesy of the loud, goofy girl who chatted with none other than Harry Potter for the rest of the ride. Dudley got off the bus with a slightly reddened face; he was very angry. No one had refused him before, and he would teach this new girl a lesson.

AN: Yes, yes I do realize that they are acting a bit older than what ten year olds normally do, but look, I wanted Airhead and Harry to meet before Hogwarts… and well… since people start Hogwarts when they're ten or eleven, I couldn't have them any older, but I don't know how ten year olds act… so just ignore the whole acting older than their age thing…k? Oh, and please tell me if you like the story, I will love you forever if you review!


	2. No Power

Lookie! Another Chapter! Are you happy? Ok, last time we had Harry meet Airhead now let us set her loose on the school!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for Airhead, she is mine.

Recap:

An hour later the bus arrived at the school. The students got off the bus in a slight daze, courtesy of the loud, goofy girl who chatted with none other than Harry Potter for the rest of the ride. Dudley got off the bus with a slightly reddened face; he was very angry. No one had refused him before, and he would teach this new girl a lesson.

Story:

Harry took Airhead to the office, where she could get the information she needed. (AN: you know, the place they tell her where her class is, maybe give her a tour of the school, depends on the school you go to on what exactly they do…) He started to leave when, suddenly:

"Hey! Don't leave me!" Airhead cried, and, for the first time since he met her (even though they met only an hour ago) she sounded less than hyper, maybe even a little frightened.

"But I have my own class to get to," Harry said, he felt a little guilty, but he knew if he missed class the Dursleys would rant and rave and generally give him much unwanted attention. He wanted to quell her fears but he really did need to go. His face showed his indecision.

Arlina saw that she had troubled him so she quieted and bowed her head down. "You're right, sorry. I'll let you get to your class then," she spoke in a small voice, but Harry still heard her.

Afraid he had hurt her feelings, he stepped closer to her. "Are you-" he started, but a slap on his back stopped him mid-sentence.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Airhead exclaimed, loudly. He looked into her face and she was smiling cheerfully. "Get to class, goof!" she added.

"…Alright," Harry said, unsure. Then he walked away towards his class; Airhead waved merrily at him until he was out of sight. When he had turned down another hallway, she sighed, dropped her happy façade, and walked into the office by herself.

About half an hour into class, after the universal "quick lets shove their heads full of knowledge before they fall asleep" bit of class that all teachers seem to think is extremely relevant, the workload dribbled down and it was time to read from _Stone Fox. _The book was great, butHarry couldn't help it when his mind kept skittering off topic. He started wondering what had happened to Arlina.

She was interesting, if a little odd, and seemed to be really nice. Then he thought of how crude she had been when Dudley showed up, and a smile crawled across his face slowly. At least, she was nice when it came to those who didn't annoy her. Then, just as he had begun to submerge himself in thoughts about the young mystery girl, there was a knock at the door of his classroom.

The teacher mumbled something that sounded like: "Oh they're here," and went to answer the door. Harry, and most of the other students, turned to the door as it opened. Behind the door were the old student guidance counselor and a smaller shadow that was probably a student. They walked into the room and he saw them more clearly. The student was actually someone Harry recognized: Arlina! (AN: I know, you're all shocked!)

"Hiya Harry!" Airhead almost shouted in her happily loud voice. "I didn't know you were in this class!"

"Oh? You know Harry?" inquired the professor, curious.

"Oh yes, I met him on the bus. He was really nice and even showed me where the office was," she said in a curiously polite voice, directing her words to the teacher. Harry wondered slightly how she could change her attitude so quickly from loud and buoyant, to quiet and demure. The instructor was obviously flattered by the girl's gracious behavior, and asked if she would like to sit next to Harry.

"Oh! Yes please!" Airhead said excitedly, but was still impeccably well-mannered. The educator directed her to the coincidently empty seat next to Harry, sat her down, and continued the day's lesson.

DING DONG

The bell sounded for the end of school.

Airhead quickly grabbed Harry by the wrist and dragged him outside, where their bus was waiting. She let go of him and climbed in, greeting the driver as she passed him, and waved at Harry to follow her to the back of the great yellow limo. He followed silently, still a little shocked at how friendly she was, after all, he had never had someone even smile at him before, so this was all very new to him. However, he was also very glad that she was the way she was and that he could experience friendship through her. He sat down next to her in the very last seat on the bus and she immediately started talking about her first exciting day of school.

"I'm so happy that I started school here, finally! Do you know how bored I was at home, with no friends to hang out with and nothing to do? All I did was unpack until I started!" She looked very frustrated about this, but kept her smile aimed at Harry while she continued, "But I'm so glad I met you! You're just so cute! Not to mention that you're about the only person who doesn't follow that moron Dudley, though it sucks how much he turned everyone against you." she ranted, not even pausing at this observation.

"…What?" Harry questioned quietly, disbelieving, and looking at her, rather stunned.

"What do you mean what?" Arlina looked at him confused for a moment, her smile faltering before the grin re-grew, lighting up her features in a most mischievous fashion, "Oh! You thought I wouldn't notice that Dudley seems to have gotten everyone here to bully you. Please! I may be an airhead, but I'm not completely stupid! It's slightly more than obvious! Especially at lunch, when you disappeared for a while and came back with that hulking bruise! That butt munch! He'll get what's coming to him one day… hopefully I'm either the one dishing out punishment, or there with a camera," she was getting kind of riled up, and her voice got continuously louder with excitement, but as the bus started to fill up she soon exhausted herself of that subject and returned to talking about school.

When the bus was full, it pulled away from the school and started towards their homes. Dudley, sitting in front of them, began to say very rude things about Airhead and Harry really loudly, "I mean look at that scraggly hair, you'd think they were a match made in heaven the way they take such great care of their hair! Do you think they even wash it?" All the while, Dudley's "friends" laughed at the offensive jokes.

Airhead and Harry though, heard none of it as they continued talking. Nevertheless, the ride was long and Airhead eventually started getting sleepy. The conversation died, allowing them both to hear Dudley's ill-mannered comments. Airhead didn't really care, but when she saw Harry looking a little put out she sighed.

"Ignore stupid people Harry, they only say bad things to hurt you and if you let it get to you, you're only letting them win. I got teased a lot back in America for being weird and annoying. I'm used to it. Think of it this way: 1) at least we're smart," Dudley stopped his insults when he heard this blasphemy. The whole bus seemed to get quiet, so everyone heard her finishing statement, "and 2) hey! We aren't fat!" she laughed a little, too tired to really put effort into the insult or laughter. Many kids on the bus were trying to hide their sniggers.

It was true: Dudley was quite stupid and fat. He had just been fishing for ways to aggravate the girl when he was talking earlier, and really had nothing on her. Dudley's face turned red and he shut his mouth. Satisfied, Airhead leaned onto Harry's shoulder and mumbled "See? Bullies have no power, when you stand up to them," Then she drifted off to sleep in her comfortable position on Harry's shoulder.

AN: Really short chappie I know, but hey, I'm a new writer, what can I say? Do you like it? Well, if so please review, I like to know what the readers think. Push the button, you know you want to!


	3. Ruined

Disclaimer: ...The authoress doesn't feel like doing this, so guess what? (Grabs Airhead and hides behind her)

Airhead: Tch, meanie! Not that I really care, but why are you hiding behind me? I'm your counterpart. I'm just like you…only in a story with awesomeness and magic.

Authoress: How dare you speak to your creator like that! You know I could kill you off so very easily.

Airhead: But you won't, you love me too much.

Authoress: …ah, touché! But just because of that…I will…do something. I'm not sure what yet…but something!

Yeah, Truth is I actually had a lot of this story done and only just felt like putting it on, so I'm uploading a lot of chapters at once. Enjoy the story everyone! BTW, I obviously don't own Harry Potter.

Recap:

It was true: Dudley was quite stupid and fat. He had just been fishing for ways to aggravate the girl when he was talking earlier, and really had nothing on her. Dudley's face turned red and he shut his mouth. Satisfied, Airhead leaned onto Harry's shoulder and mumbled, "See? Bullies have no power, when you stand up to them." Then she drifted off to sleep in her comfortable position on Harry's shoulder.

Story:

After that, most people avoided Dudley. If not because of his foul tempers, then for fear of bursting out in laughter upon seeing him. Many students though, continued avoiding Harry and even Airhead, afraid of what Dudley would do in retaliation.

However, a brave and courageous few became friends with the two young brunettes. Airhead and Harry became extremely close. You might even call them best friends. They told each other everything: how their day was, dreams they had, their pasts, their presents, and their dreams for their futures. They even shared their deepest secrets and fears.

Of course, there was one other issue they discussed with one another: the strange occurrences that always seemed to gravitate around them. For instance, once when Arlina was in the library during lunch, Dudley and his gang appeared to have thought that it would be fun to pick on Harry again while she was away, seeing as how the sniveling brats were secretly afraid of the two brunettes when they were together.

They chased him all over until he tried to jump behind some trash cans and he ended up on the kitchen roof! There was no way to explain that one to the teachers who gave him detention for deliberately putting himself in harm's way.

There was also more than one odd occurrence to happen around Arlina. Once, she had been talking to someone when she saw Dudley harassing one of her newfound friends. She broke off her conversation with a huff and walked towards the cowardly tyrant, furious. The strangest thing happened then, as she walked, every piece of glass she passed burst into tiny pieces. Airhead had one heck of a temper, though she saved it mostly for when someone threatened her friends' safety or spirits. The professors, knowing this, tried to get her in trouble for damaging school property, however since witnesses swore up and down that she never touched anything, they couldn't prove it was her.

Even with the weird happenings, the rest of the school year flew by and they had so much fun. Then, suddenly, it was the last day of school.

"Hey, Harry?" Airhead said. They were on the bus; so far they had enjoyed small talk and the silence of napping through the ride.

"Yeah?" Harry answered.

"Do you think them evil Dursleys will let you hang out over the summer? Or maybe let you call me?" she asked, in what other people would think was a calm voice. Harry knew her better though. She was afraid of being abandoned like when she had moved: None of her friends ever called her. She would have to call them, and a lot of the time, they wouldn't be home and she would get the answering machine, or they simply wouldn't be in the mood to talk even when they picked up the phone.

She acted as though it didn't hurt, but he knew better. He had asked her once before why she never got upset, when bad things happened to her. She had told him that it wasn't that she never got hurt, that she didn't feel the pain others caused, it was that she didn't want people to know her pain. She put on a mask of arrogance and calmness when she was upset, or plastered the most ridiculous grin you've ever seen across her lips.

"_I just don't like it when people I care about are sad because of me,"_ she had whispered to him once.

"I don't know if they will," he stated honestly, bringing himself back to the present to answer her question, "but I'll try everything I can to make sure we stay in touch," he said, determined. Arlina looked up at him; he saw a tearfully happy look in her eyes.

"Thank you!" she said in her once again loud, happy voice and hugged him tight. There was a moment of contentedness, before Arlina's head bounced up, as if a light bulb came on over her head.

"OH!" she squeaked. Letting Harry go, she turned to her bag, opened it, and dug around.

"What is it?" Harry asked, confused.

The was a bit more digging before she cried out triumphantly, "Aha!" she exclaimed, holding up whatever she had found in a victory pose. "Found it!"

"Found what?" came Harry's even more confused voice.

"Your birthday present!" she declared, holding out a rumpled and badly wrapped gift box.

"…What?"

"You silly! You told me your birthday was July 31! I know I should wait until your birthday, but I don't know if I'll see you, and next year's first day of school won't be good either, 'cause I'm impatient. Heehee. So here it is! My gift to you! It's also kinda your Christmas present since I transferred in after the winter holidays," Airhead ranted happily.

"…Thank you," Harry said numbly, taking the box from her. He had never gotten a real birthday present, the Dursleys had always pretty much ignored Harry's birthday. He had told this to Airhead, and that's why she had been absolutely determined on doing something for him.

"Sorry about the bad wrapping job, I've never been good at that stuff. It probably got even worse, being in my backpack all day," she was rubbing the back of her neck, which was a cute nervous habit of hers. Harry had noticed it a while back, but she didn't even realize that she did it.

"Anyways… Open it!" she squealed, which he started to do immediately. He was taking off the wrapping slowly, trying to keep it whole so that he could keep it too.

"No! Come on! You gotta tear into it!" Airhead giggled, blushing in embarrassment at the care he took to unwrap the poor dead paper.

"But I want to keep the paper too!" Harry whined, letting himself be a bit childish and selfish in her presence, simply because he enjoyed being able to do so.

"…LOL, you goof! You're too cute," she giggled again. He turned a little red, but completed taking off the paper in a careful and proper manner. Then, he opened the box.

Inside were a few different things, all of which made him so happy he thought he might burst any second. On top was a pair of wrist cuff bracelets, handmade by the looks of it, probably by Airhead herself. One was embroidered with a kitten and the other was adorned by a lion. Both bracelets announced "friends for life" but the one with the kitten had "with Harry" on it and the one with the lion had "with Arlina."

"They're friendship bracelets," Arlina explained. "I know that they were both in your box, but the cat one is for me, I put it in there too, to show you that I had the other half of the set."

Though that gift made Harry so happy that he didn't have words to describe it, there was something else in that box. This something made Harry blush bright maroon. It was a drawing of him with angel wings and lion ears. It was a beautiful drawing, with much detail and Airhead had apparently put a lot of work into it.

"Sorry about the drawing… I know it's not all that good, but I just thought you might like it." Arlina was rubbing the back of her neck again and even had a little blush creeping onto her cheeks and coloring her ears; apparently, she wasn't used to giving out her handiwork. "I started it a while ago, you know, the day you jumped onto the roof. You jumped so high that I figured… well," her voice started to get quieter and she turned a darker shade of red, "You must have had wings." She seemed to get really choked up there because she didn't say another word while Harry absorbed all of this.

He blushed too, matching her tint almost exactly.

"No, it's…cool," Harry said, tears in his eyes. "Thank you, so much." He hugged her then, it was a beautiful moment... Unfortunately, all moments must come to an end.

Dudley walked over to them and sneered. "Hey, Harry, we have to leave your girlfriend behind now, it's our stop." He grabbed Harry's arm, pulled him abruptly off the seat, and dragged him away, making Harry drop all his presents onto the floor. Dudley didn't even let Harry make a grab for them as he stepped on the bracelets and the drawing and pulled him off the bus.

Then, the bus left. Arlina picked up the presents and put them back into their box, everyone nearby felt sorry for her as they heard her pitiful sniffles.

"He ruined it," she kept muttering. She was referring to the drawing of Harry. It now had Dudley's large footprint right over Harry's drawn face. There was dirt all over the artwork and it happened to land on a small puddle of blue liquid, which had smeared onto the picture as well.

The bracelets were alright, if a little dirty, but Airhead had put all her heart into that drawing and now… it was ruined. She couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She barely noticed when the bus arrived at her stop. She thanked the driver for the ride and walked home, holding the bedraggled presents to her chest and prepared for a boring and lonely summer vacation.

(AN: I worked in the small notification that Airhead transferred in after the holidays because I wrote this part and realized that I skipped over Christmas. Being the lazy person I am, I just put that in there! I'm sorry! Begs for forgiveness …Review?)


	4. Reptile Fun

Sad how the last one ended huh? Well this will hopefully make up for it! Much comedy and giggle-i-ness shall ensue!

Disclaimer: Me no own! Rawr! Don't sue me!

Recap:

The bracelets were alright, if a little dirty, but Airhead had put all her heart into that drawing and now… it was ruined. She couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She barely noticed when the bus arrived at her stop. She thanked the driver for the ride and walked home, holding the bedraggled presents to her chest and prepared for a boring and lonely summer vacation.

Story:

Harry had been miserable all through the summer. Of course, part of that had been sadness that he couldn't keep his presents, but he felt even worse when he had seen the damage wrecked upon Arlina's artwork.

He had only barely caught a glimpse of it while being dragged off the bus, but he knew it was bad. What was worse was that he knew it had hurt Arlina deeply to see something she had put her heart into be ruined. It goes without saying that he hated Dudley even more after that, though he knew he could do nothing about it.

The summer wiled away slowly, uneventful and boring until Dudley's birthday. Every year his Aunt and Uncle took Dudley out for his birthday to do something fun, and every year Harry was left at old Miss Figg's house for the day. This time, however, Miss Figg had broken her leg and could not look after him, especially on such short notice. The Dursleys could find no one else to take him, so he was taken along for the day, reluctantly on the part of the Dursleys.

Harry, of course, would rather have gone to see Arlina and apologize for what his cousin did. Maybe they could even "hang out," as she would have said. How he missed her silly American slang.

He was happy to come along to the zoo though, since at least it broke the monotony of cupboard life. Since they were out in public it also made it so that the Dursleys couldn't yell at him while they were out. He was definitely having a very good day!

They had decided to go to the zoo and it was Harry's first time at one. The Dursleys, and one of Dudley's friends from his gang wandered through the zoo, with Harry following at a safe distance. After all, he didn't want Dudley and his friend, who were both starting to look pretty bored of the tame animals, to start their favorite game of hit the Harry.

They reached the reptile house around noon and Dudley immediately went on a search to find the largest snake. It was in a tank that was placed in the middle of all the intersecting hallways that made up the "house" of reptiles. The tank had four long sides which were almost isolated from each other unless you walked all the way around to one of the other sides.

The snake, large and ferocious though its signs declared, was sleeping and quite oblivious to Dudley and his father, who were trying to get Scaly (AN: Yes, the snake has a title now) to do something interesting.

Eventually, the two fat morons finally gave up and walked away from the tank, walking around in search of a more interesting reptile. Harry walked up to the glass and looked at the sleeping snake.

"You know," he said quietly, "I have a friend who would just love to see you." The snake woke up and looked at him questioningly. "She loves snakes, even though her mother is apparently terrified of them. Knowing her, she'd probably walk up to this tank and say-"

"AWESOME!" A loud voice announced, interrupting Harry's thought. Harry looked around, he knew that voice. "OH! Sorry mommy… yeah sure, I'll come find you!" He walked around to the other side of the tank, where the voice had come from.

"Arlina?" he asked to the air, he could swear that was her voice.

No one answered.

"Airhead?" he tried again, knowing that if she was zoning out, that he would have better luck calling her nickname.

"…Huh?" came a disgruntled voice. "…HARRY?" She came around the other side of the tank, into his view.

"_Yup, that's her_," thought Harry, relieved that he hadn't been imagining it and happy that his friend was here.

"HARRY!" she squealed and latched onto him, hugging him as if her life depended on it. He was starting to turn a nasty shade of blue when she realized that he couldn't breathe. She let go, apologetic. Then she started ranting, as usual, "…OMC! Harry, I'm so sorry! It's just that I missed you so much and I was so sad that I couldn't give you back your presents… OH! I'm sorry; I don't have them with me either! I never dreamed that I'd get to see you here! I'm so happy!" She gave him another hug, though this time she let him breathe.

"That's all right," he said, blushing a little. "Besides, the Dursleys are here, and the gifts would probably just get confiscated anyways."

"Grrrr! One day I'll get my hands on those Dursleys! Just you wait! They'll get what's coming to them!" she screeched angrily, though she made sure to control it enough so that the evil family wouldn't hear her, because of course, she didn't want to get Harry into trouble.

"LOL…yeah, sure. At least you entertain me… OH NO! I'm starting to talk like you!" Harry said dramatically. "WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TO?" he added, teasing.

"Mew!" mewed Airhead indignantly, a strange habit of hers. Then she paused for a moment, and she smiled brilliantly before she continued, "Oh! You've never met Mommy before! Since she's here, you have to come meet her!" She grabbed him as she spoke and was beginning to drag him in the direction her mother went when-

"Oh, he doesn't have to go anywhere, you little bugger!" said a female voice behind Arlina. Arlina sighed and put on a pouting face, though it was clear to everyone involved that she wasn't actually upset.

"You're so mean, Mommy!" she cried in a fake sad voice.

"You know I love you, turd!" said Airhead's mom in a silly tone. She reached down and gave her daughter a noogie.

"Yeah, yeah," Airhead said dejectedly, wriggling from her mother's grasp. "Anyways, this is-"

"Harry, I know. After you shouted his name, I'm pretty sure the whole world knows who he is now. Why do you think I came looking for you?" she taunted.

"Yes, you do have a very loud voice Arlina," Harry nodded, dramatically, deciding to join in the mocking as well.

Airhead faked a look of depression and bowed her head. Her mother ignored her and turned to Harry. "Hello, Harry! As you can guess, I'm Arlina's mother! The name's Kyoko Honda, you can call me Kyoko! Arlina's told me all about you! … Wow… you really are adorable!" That little tidbit was enough to bring Airhead out of her fake funk.

"Told ya so!" she giggled.

"Boy!" called a screechy, decidedly female, voice. Harry shivered—the voice was none other than Aunt Petunia's. She had realized she couldn't see the boy and called out. She walked around the tank and saw him talking to a woman and child.

"Oh, sorry Miss, I hope he didn't cause you any trouble?" she said in a sickeningly polite and obviously insincere voice.

"Oh, no Ma'am, he's just been entertaining my daughter and me. My daughter here is a school friend of Harry's and was very excited to be able to see him again, she's very silly," Kyoko began in a pleasant voice

Then she started a chat with Aunt Petunia.

Though Kyoko had just met the woman, she really didn't like how Aunt Petunia talked or acted. She knew that nothing the woman did was sincere, she just seemed so incredibly fake, and that was something that Kyoko had never been able to stand for. That was part of the reason Arlina was so brutally honest, she had always been taught to be true and forthcoming. This Aunt Petunia seemed more serpent-like than the icky snake in the tank next to them.

Kyoko's other reason for disliking the scraggly woman named Petunia was that she had the feeling that if Aunt Petunia was given a chance, she would walk Harry away from them, and not let the kids talk anymore. Arlina had been so sad when she hadn't been able to see Harry all summer, she wouldn't let the chance for them to talk for a while slip by the child. So she kept the woman busy to give her daughter more time with Harry.

Arlina got the hint and dragged Harry around to another side of the tank. Arlina, noticing movement in the corner of her eye, looked at the snake, which had turned around to continue watching the two youths.

"You know, this snake is kinda strange. It's been watching us for a while," Airhead stated thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I know. Earlier I was talking to it and it seemed as if it was actually listening," Harry said, also contemplative.

This point of fact though, distracted Arlina for a moment. "You were talking to it? So! You've finally come to my side and tried talking to animals!" Airhead claimed triumphantly, a hand on her chest, as though she was moved, "See! They do respond! Snakes seem to be really receptive though, for some odd reason. Come on! Talk to it!" she demanded.

"But it seems silly when it's in front of other people!" Harry retorted.

"Come on! When have I cared whether or not I look silly! Besides, it's cool, sometimes the snakes even talk back!" she added the last part in a whisper, after looking around to make sure that no one else was paying attention.

"Really?" he asked, she nodded vigorously. "…(sigh) Fine."

He turned to the snake and tried to begin a conversation. "Um…Hi?" The snake looked at him and after a while, waved its tail at him.

"Cool," he whispered, and looked at Arlina, who was staring at the snake. "Can you understand me?" The snake nodded.

The two friends looked at each other in awe and were about to continue their dialogue with the snake when Dudley's friend rushed over.

"Dudley! Mr. Dursley! Come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" Dudley's friend yelled stupidly. At this, Dudley ran to the part of the tank they were standing at. When he reached them, he elbowed Harry out of the way and pushed Airhead away too.

Both of them landed on the ground. Arlina bounced right back up and dusted herself off, looking completely fine. Harry, though, saw her flinch when she patted the dirt off her bottom.

Harry guessed that she had probably hit her tail bone against the floor pretty hard on the way down and suddenly he felt anger towards Dudley for even that small bit of pain. Though he knew he could do nothing to the fat bully, his anger continued to rise. He settled for glaring at the boy and wished that something terrible would happen to him.

Then, something totally unexpected happened: Harry blinked, and the glass of the tank was gone. Dudley, who had pressed his fat, ugly face against the glass, fell straight into the tank. The snake slithered past him, nipping playfully as it went, and slid out of the tank and onto the floor. Harry and Arlina stared at the snake as it slithered towards the exit.

As it slithered past them, Harry could have sworn he heard a hissing voice whisper, "Thankssss."

Then it was gone, out of the Reptile house. Many screams could be heard from the direction it went.

When the screams died down, and everyone's heartbeats had returned to their normal pace, a muffled banging sound made itself known. Soon afterwards, a screech echoed close by. Harry and Arlina finally looked towards the new sounds and Harry heard a snort of laughter coming from Arlina before she could cover it up.

Harry knew why she had laughed. There Dudley stood… still inside the tank… with his fat nose pressing against the glass that had reappeared. It was rather comical.

AN: I couldn't help it I love that part, it's just so great! Anyways, please review!


	5. The Letter

Disclaimer: Mesa no own Harry Potter. Alright? You happy now? Just read the story and let me drown in my sorrow of not owning it in peace!

AN: Yay! No more evil underlining! (You'd have to be a pretty old fan to know what I meant by that, there were underlines on EVERYTHING! And I didn't know how to fix it for the longest time…) I am smarter than the computer!

Harry+Airhead together: No you're not.

Authoress: Why are you so mean? (cries) Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

Recap:

When the screams died down, and everyone's heartbeats had returned to their normal pace, a muffled banging sound made itself known. Soon afterwards, a screech echoed close by. Harry and Arlina finally looked towards the new sounds and Harry heard a snort of laughter coming from Arlina before she could cover it up.

Story:

After a few hours, during which time, Harry and Arlina caught each other up on the latest happenings in their lives, laughed at Dudley, and just talked about random things. The Dursleys eventually got a hold of one of the zookeepers, who immediately let Dudley out of the tank.

As soon as Dudley was out, the Dursleys, Dudley's friend, and Harry headed out to the parking lot and the Dursley's car.

Arlina and her mother followed them, for their car was parked in that direction as well. Harry and Arlina chatted all the way to the Dursley's car, which was closer than the Honda's car. When they reached the aforementioned car, the Dursleys tried to rush Harry into the car, and away from the Honda family, since they seemed to give the boy far too much happiness.

Kyoko was going to have none of that, though. She reached into her purse, tore out a piece of paper, wrote something down, and handed it to Harry.

"Here, this is our number," she said loudly, "Call us every once in a while, K? If you don't then I'll just bring Arlina to your house…and let her wear her 'ears.'" Kyoko said the last part ominously, knowing the Dursley's would not like something abnormal anywhere near their home. It was a trap, either way, Kyoko was going to get Harry and Arlina to spend some time together, but if the Dursley's didn't let Harry call them, they would have one _very_ strange girl on their doorstep for the whole neighborhood to see…and hear, because of her loud voice.

"'Ears?'" Aunt Petunia whispered, as if it was unspeakable. "What do you mean? She already has ears, how could she possibly wear another pair?"

"Oh!" Harry began, "Didn't I tell you Aunt Petunia? Arlina usually wears cat ears. Speaking of which," Harry then turned to Arlina, whose brown hair was quite lonely looking without the fluffy excess appendages, "why aren't you wearing them today?"

"Well, last time I wore them to the zoo, a few of the cats got confused and when I started cheering for the leopard in one of the shows, it looked over at me, ran to my side and curled up around me, like I was one of it's family members! It was sooo cute! But it took forever for the zookeepers to get it away from me, so I'm not allowed to wear them when I come here anymore."

"Wow, that's just like you! I swear, if you didn't walk around on two legs, I would think you were a cat!" Harry laughed, then he looked over at the Dursleys. "So, can I call them sometimes?" Harry asked, knowing the answer already.

"…" The Dursleys were shocked and appalled! There was no way they were letting that freak anywhere near their home.

"Yes," Uncle Vernon mumbled reluctantly. Then he climbed as quickly as possible into the car.

"Alright! Harry, if you don't call me at least once a week, I'm coming over!" Arlina almost shouted.

"Honey, you don't have to yell," Kyoko chided her silly daughter, but with a smile on her face, she wasn't very commanding. Arlina gave Harry a huge hug, then latched onto her mother's arm. Together they walked in the direction of their car. Harry got into the Dursley's car.

The silence as Uncle Vernon drove Dudley's friend home was pressing into Harry from all directions. He knew that once Dudley's friend was gone and out of hearing range, that the silence would be quickly annihilated by an angry Uncle Vernon's shouts.

Harry's thoughts were correct, and as soon as Dudley's friend walked into his house, and out of earshot, the ranting began. Harry, nonetheless, didn't hear a word of it, instead, he was in his happy place, deep in his mind, thinking about his wonderful day with Airhead.

He had missed her so much! And now, he could call her at least once a week! His daydreaming only stopped once he felt the car come to a halt. They were back at number four Privet drive. He left the car amidst more yelling and walked to the front door. As soon as the door was open, Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck.

"GO-CUPBOARD-NOW!" he shouted in a somewhat strangled voice. Harry wasted no time in complying to that order and rushed into his cupboard, not keen on having to listen to more of Uncle Vernon's ranting and raving.

The next morning, Uncle Vernon had calmed considerably and Harry was let out of his cupboard for breakfast. Well…he was let out to make breakfast anyways. Once breakfast was ready and the Dursleys were seated, waiting to be served, Harry set the food on the table.

Dudley immediately piled his plate with as much as it could fit. Yet, before Harry could even sit down and begin his own breakfast, the sound of the mail being pushed though its slot could be heard.

"Boy, go get the mail," Uncle Vernon grunted. Not wanting to start anything after having his fill of being yelled at yesterday, Harry got up and walked out of the dining room and down the hall to the front door. On the rug in front of the door was the usual pile of mail. Harry picked up the mail and started back towards the dining room, but then, in a fit of curiosity, he decided to see who the letters were from.

"_I'm hanging out with Airhead too much. I'm starting to get as nosy as she is,_" Harry thought to himself, chuckling softly, as he continued looking through the mail. "_Bills, bills, a letter from Aunt Marge…What?_" As he looked at the envelope behind Aunt Marge's letter, he became confused.

The envelope was addressed to him! He stared at it dumbly as his legs automatically continued their walk back to the dining room. He unconsciously opened the door to the room and put all the mail, except the letter for himself of course, on the table beside Uncle Vernon's plate. He sat down at his seat and began opening the envelope. The second he managed to break the wax seal on it however, the letter was snatched from Harry's hands.

Dudley had grabbed it and was now running over to Uncle Vernon shouting, "Harry's got a letter!" He handed the letter to Uncle Vernon who instantly fished the parchment out of its envelope and began to read. Harry made protests, but all were ignored as Uncle Vernon continued reading.

The protests stopped abruptly. However, it was not because they were being ignored. Harry chose, instead of protesting, to observe the rainbow that was Uncle Vernon's face, for as Uncle Vernon read, his face seemed to change color.

Harry watched Uncle Vernon's face as it's normal purple tinge paled to a light red, then it greened a bit, then it went furiously red, and it kept going. The strangest color combinations continually scrawled themselves over the great pudgy face. Harry thought inwardly about how much Arlina would laugh at this and chuckled. His chuckle went unnoticed, however, as Dudley suddenly demanded to read the letter. Since Uncle Vernon's face had decided to stay with a gray porridge-like color, Harry's demands joined Dudley's, for the colors were no longer distracting him from wanting his letter. Uncle Vernon looked up and the expression on his face showed that he had forgotten about everyone else being there.

"DUDLEY! BOY!" He indicated at Harry violently. "OUT!" he just about screamed.

When the two boys didn't seem to want to go anywhere, he grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks and threw them bodily out of the room. Harry and Dudley looked at each other, then at the door that led to the dining room…which was shut and locked now. They could barely hear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon discussing something that they apparently wanted no one to know about, for they were whispering harshly and the only things Harry and Dudley could hear made no sense.

After the discussion had ended, Harry ran to his cupboard, not wanting to be discovered eavesdropping. Dudley stayed where he was and Harry could hear him yelling loudly, wanting to know what the adults had talked about, and was being refused.

Dudley wasn't used to that, and just continued arguing, believing that they would eventually give him his way, as always. Uncle Vernon eventually shook off Dudley and went to Harry's cupboard. The second Harry heard Uncle Vernon near his cupboard; he demanded to have his letter back. To no avail.

AN: The letter has arrived! What will happen? What about Airhead? Find out…when I update! evil laughter


	6. Phone Call

READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED WHEN YOU CONTINUE READING THE FANFIC!

(AN: All who have read Harry Potter should know how this goes for a while, I'll just list off the events because I'm too lazy to have to rewrite this whole part, since it occurs in both this fanfic and the book: Harry moves into Dudley's second room, the letters keep coming, Uncle Vernon goes a little crazy (ok a lot crazy), they go on a little trip because of this craziness, then they all end up in the little shack on a rock …cliff…thingy…next to or on the sea, Harry's B-Day, Hagrid comes, we now know that Harry's a wizard, they go shopping in Diagon alley, Harry meets Draco for first time, Harry gets his train ticket, then goes back to the Dursley's house for the rest of the summer till Hogwarts starts, OK, all done with that, now back to the part where I can actually write my own randomness!)

Authoress: Yes that entire thing was one sentence! Buwahaha!

Authoress: I would also just like to thank two people: Felixhelix and Naru-Kyou! They are both awesome 'cause they gave me reviews and now I honor and love them. Thnxs you guys! And I also thank them for giving me some constructive criticism, I like to know what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it...even though I was having difficulties with those lines...darn text getting underlined when I didn't tell it to. Anyways, enjoy the story!(This needs no recap since I'm skipping stuff.)

Story:

Harry sat in his room, it still felt strange to live and sleep in a proper room after having lived in that cupboard for so long. He looked at Hedwig then realized something: HE HADN'T TALKED TO AIRHEAD SINCE THEIR MEETING AT THE ZOO!

He needed to tell her that he wasn't going to that school anymore…how would she feel? Harry started to feel terrible, here he had been having a great time, discovering he was a wizard and that he wouldn't have to deal with the Dursley's constant anger when he went to Hogwarts, and Arlina was probably at home waiting for him to call.

He jumped off his bed so fast he almost got whiplash and ran downstairs to grab the phone. The Dursleys were ignoring his existence still, so he was not questioned when he took the phone up to his room. He searched his room for the piece of paper that had Airhead's number on it. When the paper had been located, Harry quickly dialed the number and held the phone to his ear, waiting for Arlina to pick up on the other end.

RingRingRing….Click!

"Yello'," said a somewhat subdued feminine voice on the other line.

"Arlina?" Harry questioned lightly into the phone.

"Yes? Who else would answer the phone as such? Who is this?" she said in such a silly manner that there was no question that she was Airhead.

"It's Harry," he laughed.

"HARRY!" came a very loud screech from Airhead. Harry, luckily, had seen this coming and held the phone as far from his ear as possible before the appendage was blown off by the loud-ness. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED ME EARLIER! I DON'T HAVE YOUR NUMBER AND WHEN I CAME OVER NO ONE WAS HOME! I HAVE SOMETHING REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" She continued her rant at that volume and Harry heard every word…even though he had it about 2 feet away from his ear. The last sentence struck him as odd. Arlina never had anything too serious to say, she's too…well…silly.

"What did you want to tell me?" Harry asked, for his curiosity had erased any thought about why _he_ was calling her in the first place.

"Well…" she quieted and hesitated.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything," Harry prompted her.

"I'mgoingtoanewschoolthisyear," Arlina said all at once.

"…Come again?" Harry asked, confused.

"(sigh) I'm going to a new school this year, not the one I said I was starting, the one with you, it's a different one," she stated as calmly as she could, but Harry could tell that she was also saddened by the words. Harry never liked a sad Airhead, so he decided to tell her why he called her.

"It's alright," Harry said, "I'm not going to that school either, that's why I called you. I was worried that you would be sad that we aren't going to the same school, but I had no idea that you were changing schools as well. What's the name of your new school?" He questioned.

"I don't remember," Airhead claimed. Harry could just see her smacking herself for being forgetful…he even heard it over the phone.

"Airhead strikes again!" Harry teased, hoping to rile her up into her usual mood.

"You're so mean!" she whined, obviously pretending to be hurt.

"Aw, but you love me that way!" he laughed, glad it was working.

"I sure do!" Arlina squealed happily. "You're my bestest friend ever… well, except my mom, she'll always be my first best friend, you're a close second though," she said, as if it had been a horse track run or something.

"Drat! Outdone by a mother!" Harry laughed, snapping his fingers. He then heard footsteps, the Dursleys were apparently unpleased about him being so happy as to laugh aloud.

"Oh popsicles! The Dursley's are coming, I got to go. I'll call you later, bye," and he hung up the phone before she could say anything.

"Harry-" Arlina called to the dead line. "Awww, but I didn't get to ask him which school he's going to. Oh well, it's not like we'll be going to the same school anyways," she said aloud to herself, as tears began to roll down her face.

"Hey, Honey, I'm home," called Kyoko, home from grocery shopping.

"Hi Mommy," Arlina mumbled sadly.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked, knowing that Arlina's tone meant that she was very depressed.

Arlina ran to her mother and gave her a big hug. "I don't want to go to a school without Harry! I'll miss him like crazy!" she cried into Kyoko's chest. Kyoko patted Arlina's back and let the girl cry, for there was nothing they could do about this. Arlina had to go to this new school. She needed to learn control.

AN: Poor Airhead, I hate making my characters sad, but it's for plot, plot I tell you! Anyways, yeah, really short chappie, sorry, but the next one will be out soon, k? Review~ (is trying to brainwash you into reviewing)


	7. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Hi there everyone! Look, another chappie already! Now, I just want to say that I am extremely happy because...I GOT TWO MORE REVIEWS! YAY! So I would like to thank jabarber69 and ROBERT19588 for being kind and thoughtful and letting the poor authoress know that she is loved. Thank you so much guys! And now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer:

Authoress: Airhead, you know what to do.

Airhead: sighs Oh, phooey, I don't wanna... (looks at Harry in a plotting fashion)

Harry: No! (runs away)

Airhead: You won't escape! (chases after him)

5 minutes later.

Harry: (in flat voice) Airheaded Kitty Luver owns nothing but Airhead. (Turns to Airhead and Authoress) There, you happy now?

Authoress: See that wasn't too bad was it?

Harry: The talking part, no. This! (Harry points to the outfit he is now wearing (a pink, frilly dress)) This is what I wanted to get away from!

Arlina: Aw, how come, it looks so cute on you! Besides, how did you even know I was gonna do that?

Harry: Easy. You had The Plotting Look in your eyes.

Airhead: (Smiles evilly)

Authoress: Don't you love how she doesn't deny it? Anyways, onto the fic!

Recap:

Arlina ran to her mother and gave her a big hug. "I don't want to go to a school without Harry! I'll miss him like crazy!" she cried into Kyoko's chest. Kyoko patted Arlina's back and let the girl cry, for there was nothing they could do about this. Arlina had to go to this new school. She needed to learn control.

Story:

Harry went to the King's Cross station on September 1st. He looked at the wall between platforms nine and ten. The platform he was supposed to get to was nine and three-quarters, right between platforms nine and ten…but the only thing there was a wall.

Harry was starting to panic. It was 10:45, fifteen minutes until the Hogwarts express left, but Harry still didn't even know where the platform was, or how to get there. Just as he was about to give up, a large family of redheads passed.

"Always crowded with muggles…platform nine and three-quarters…" he heard one of them say. He watched as the woman who appeared to be the mother directed a boy to go towards the wall that Harry had just been staring at. The boy got closer and closer, pushing his trolley, but when he reached the wall, the boy disappeared!

Harry blinked to make sure he was seeing alright and watched as the next boy did the same thing and the next! It was obvious that he was not seeing things. He approached the woman and asked her how to get on the platform.

"First year at Hogwarts?" she asked kindly. Harry shyly nodded. "That's great! It's Ron's as well. Now, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall and you'll go right through it and find yourself on the platform. Better to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, before Ron," she suggested. Harry nodded and walked at the barrier, he started walking faster and faster until he was running at it.

"_I'm going to hit it! I won't be able to stop!" _he thought frantically. He shut his eyes, awaiting the impact…but it never came. Instead, he ran right through the barrier onto a platform that was invisible to the rest of King's Cross.

Platform nine and three-quarters was filled with people, with sounds of talking, the mewling of cats, and the hooting of owls. Steam poured from the engine of the train. Harry stared for a bit before he realized that he'd better find a place to sit before there was no room for him.

(ANOTHER IMPORTANT AN: laziness strikes again! OK, now we all know this part too, and as I have school tomorrow and am tired but for some reason want to write my story, I'm skipping out on writing these parts…but they have happened…I just don't want to write them out because it's like writing a whole chapter of the real book. Skipping: Harry boards train, makes friends with the Weasleys specifically Ron, meets Hermione and Neville, and sees Draco again. Then comes the boat ride across the lake and the sorting.)

Harry stumbled off the stool after the hat had put him into Gryffindor. He was so happy that he wasn't in Slytherin with that nasty boy, Malfoy that he took off the hat and gave it to the stern looking woman, the one that had brought out the hat in the first place, in a complete daze.

He then walked to the table that was clapping for him loudest, which he assumed was the Gryffindor table. Soon enough, Ron joined him at the table and then after a few more names were called the sorting was over. Everyone began talking excitedly, waiting for dinner to be served. Harry was starting to get hungry as well and looked for the servers, though none seemed to be coming. He didn't even see a cafeteria or kitchen or someplace that would provide food for the thousands of people in the Hall. Just as his stomach rumbled, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up. He cleared his throat and the Hall went quiet.

"Now, everyone, I have some things to say before we dig in, for people seem to listen better when their bellies are not full and making them sleepy. First things first, most of you should know this already, but for our first years and those who may need a reminder," at this point Dumbledore seemed to direct his twinkling gaze at the Weasley twins that had immediately introduced themselves to Harry when he sat down, "the Forbidden forest is a place that no one should wander into and it is against school rules to do so. Also, this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is barred to any who do not wish to die a horrible and painful death." Here Dumbledore stopped and it was as if he was ensuring that his aura impressed the seriousness of his statement to the whole Hall. "Lastly, and on a far happier note, it seems as if someone who was supposed to start school this year has missed the train and will show up sometime later tonight. This person will need to be sorted into their house as well. Now, let us all dig in!"

The Hall had remained quiet for Dumbledore out of respect (except for the Slytherin table of course, which had already started talking) but now that his speech was over, gossip broke out all over the Hall. Students talked loudly, discussing what Dumbledore had said. Everyone was curious about the 3rd floor corridor and why it was so dangerous, but the real talk was about the first year who missed the train.

"What a dunderhead, the person is obviously going into Hufflepuff," said some.

Hisses of things like "Well, of course they're a mud blood, there's no way someone with at least some magic blood would be stupid enough to miss the train," came from Slytherin.

Harry personally thought, with a smile on his lips, '_That's something Airhead would do. sigh I miss her_.'

Harry hadn't been able to talk to Arlina since that phone call weeks ago. He had called her house but no one had picked up. Airhead was driven out of his mind though, as Harry turned his attention back to the table.

Even without servers, food had appeared on the previously empty plates that had covered the table. Foods of all sorts, from every part of the world, and cooked with every taste in mind were stacked upon the platters: all of Harry's favorites and more! He piled his plate with the delicious looking food and gorged himself.

He had never been starved with the Dursley's but he was never allowed to eat enough to fill his belly and definitely not his favorite dishes, so he ate as much as he could and savored every bite.

Soon enough Harry was full and he began to drift into sleepiness. Just as Harry leaned his head on his hand, the door through which Harry and the other first years entered burst open, revealing two figures. One figure was much smaller than the other, obviously the new student had been escorted there by a teacher. Harry was too tired to pay any real attention, but he did register when the hat yelled, "Slytherin."

"_Oh great, another sneaky, treacherous, bound-to-be-bad punk… 'punk'? Since when have I started saying 'punk'? Gosh, even when I haven't seen her for a while, Airhead still leaves her imprint on me." _Harry thought, laughing to himself then he suddenly changed the topic of his thoughts, not purposely mind you. _"(sigh) So tired."_

When the late student had sat with the Slytherin table, Harry had become so tired that he just wanted dinner to end so he could go to sleep. Soon enough, his wish came true: the food vanished; Dumbledore stood up, and made one small ending speech and directed the whole school in a silly song. The song finished and the whole Hall stood up and went their separate ways.

Harry saw, in the corner of his eye, a girl who looked like Arlina, but when he turned to look in that direction, there were only Slytherin students. It was impossible for Arlina to be in Hogwarts in the first place, but even more impossible for a girl like her to be in Slytherin.

Sure, Arlina used many tricks to get what she wanted at times, but she was too goofy and loveable, not to mention too loyal to her friends and the people she cared for, to be in a house where most evil wizards came from. Harry shook his head and turned to follow the other Gryffindors as they left the Great Hall.

AN: Yay! Hogwarts! So now, Harry's at school, but what about poor Airhead. Of course, we all know how this is going to turn out, right? Evil grin Anyways, please review. I love all reviewers, no matter how long the review is. Push the button. It wants you to.


	8. Bring it On

Disclaimer: Authoress owns nothing and wishes to cry because of that.

Authoress: Oh wait! I own Airhead! That makes me happy.

Disclaimer: Ah, touche.

Iruka: Damnit, that's my line!

Authoress: Sorry, had to throw that in there for Masakox and Vegeta3986 because Naruto the Abridged series is hilarious. Anyways, onto the story!

Recap:

Sure, Arlina used many tricks to get what she wanted at times, but she was too goofy and loveable, not to mention too loyal to her friends and the people she cared for, to be in a house where most evil wizards came from. Harry shook his head and turned to follow the other Gryffindors as they left the Great Hall.

Story:

(time rewind)

Arlina smacked herself as she waited for her ride. She felt so stupid!

"I can't believe I missed the train! I just got so lost! I mean, even the security guard I ran into said there was no platform nine and three-quarters, how was I supposed to know that I had to go through a wall and all that? Shouldn't the guy who came and explained all this wacky-ness have told me about that too? Now I have to wait for one of the school workers to come get me and I'm going to be late!" she complained aloud to herself while she screamed in her mind and she hit herself harder.

Eventually someone showed up on a strange motorbike and asked if she was Arlina Honda. She said yes, nodding a little nervously, as she looked up into the very furry face of her escort.. He told her to get in the little seat thing that was attached to the bike. She did, and they started the drive to her new school. She started the conversation off in the usual way:

"Wow, you sure are huge! By the way, what's your name, I'm Arlina, but you already know that."

The hairy man smiled, at least, she thought it was a smile, it was kind of hard to tell through all that mustache and beard.

"I'm Hagrid," he answered in a much gentler voice than she thought could come out of such a big guy.

"So what's this place gonna be like? Do you think that there are a lot of fun people? Did you go here too?" Arlina started off on her "hey it's a new person!" routine and interrogated Hagrid for quite a while on the journey.

She found out that Hagrid was a great guy and that he had a fondness for animals just like she did. They talked about animals they've had in the past and he even mentioned some of the magical animals she had read about in her new textbooks. However, the ride was even longer than her normal bus ride and she eventually teetered off into the land of sleepiness…she had always had a tendency to do that on long travels…and only woke up once the car had stopped and Hagrid told her that they were at their destination.

"Wow," she whispered, overwhelmed, as she looked up at the place that was to be her new school. Even in the darkness Airhead could see the gigantic castle; it's windows little pricks of light, shining in the night like stars.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, huh?" she said aloud, "well, let's see what it's like." She clapped her hands together and walked with her escort. Hagrid led her across the grounds and right up to a pair of large doors.

Arlina was led through the doors and into a room filled with many people. "Daaaaang…" she whispered, looking at the large crowd, then up at the ceiling, which mirrored the dark sky outside. Hagrid gave her a cheery wave and walked off to a table full of older people. Airhead waved back and then a strict looking woman with black hair in a high bun, wearing emerald robes stood up from the same table that Hagrid had sat down at.

"So that's the teachers table then," Arlina mumbled to herself as the woman, whom rather reminded Airhead of those stereotypical mean, strict English teachers, walked to a small stage-like area nearby where Arlina could see a stool sitting. On top this stool, lay an old, torn hat. The teacher pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Honda, Arlina? Is that your name?" the woman asked.

"…Yeeeessssss? But, how do you know that?" Arlina wanted to know, so she asked.

The woman looked over her glasses and said as if it was quite a silly question, but still, she answered in a kind voice, "I do believe you were the only person who was late, Miss Honda."

At that, Airhead laughed, and smacked herself on the forehead. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed in a silly manner. The smacking noise made many cringe and quite a few people, students and teachers stared at the strange girl.

Airhead thought proudly, "Wow I'm even weirder than wizards. I think I shocked them speechless already! I should pat myself on the back for this one!"

"Anyways, what's with the hat?" Arlina asked after a long moment of silence.

That seemed to snap the woman out of her shocked trance. "Sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head, it will sort you into your House," the woman stated.

"Okie dokie," came Airhead's cheerful reply as she sat on the indicated stool. She had no idea what the woman meant by "house" but she decided to do her usual thing: smile and pretend to know what they're talking about.

The hat sunk down over Arlina's eyes when the lady put it on her head. As the hat went over her ears, Arlina could no longer hear the people in the Hall, and instead, she thought she could hear some distant sounding person speaking as though to himself.

Unfortunately, she couldn't understand it's mumblings in the least until suddenly, a large, booming voice shouted loudly "SLYTHERIN!" The loud noise startled Arlina and she almost fell off the stool.

There was only scattered clapping; Airhead wondered where the voice came from as she pulled off the hat, but then another thought popped into her head.

"What's a Slytherin?" she asked to the strict-looking lady. The woman was so shocked that she would have fallen flat on her face, were she not Professor McGonagall, but since she was, she didn't.

Instead of falling, the thing any witch other than her would have done, Professor McGonagall simply answered, "Slytherin is your house."

"…But my house is in Surrey, England," Airhead answered, forgetting completely about the confusing mention of "houses" earlier. The hall had gone silent, trying to hear what the Professor and the new girl were whispering about.

"Not that kind of 'house.' In Hogwarts, there are four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. These 'Houses' are how we divide the students into their…dorm areas. The 'Houses' are also like your family; you sleep in the Slytherin dormitories, you eat at that table, and at the very end of the year, the house with the most points, which individuals from the houses win by being good or lose by being bad, wins the 'House Cup.'"

"Alright, gotcha…so where is the Slytherin table?" Airhead asked, even though she really hadn't heard much except, "…You sleep in their dorms and eat at their table." In a pathetic way, it reminded Arlina of her old elementary school…

_"Will I ever get the choice of which table to sit at_?" she asked herself angrily. Professor McGonagall pointed to the table on the far left. Airhead thanked her, bowed her head, and ran off toward her new table.

At the table, there were dishes upon dishes of all kinds of delicious looking-food. If you looked close enough, you could have seen little stars in Airhead's eyes as a small bit of drool streamed from the corner of her mouth. She quickly snapped out of her daze and wiped her mouth. Around her, Slytherins stared at her with evil eyes.

"Why is she in our House?" asked one boy.

"Yeah, she's obviously a mud blood. Why did the hat dishonor our House?" said someone else.

Comments like this rang out all around the Slytherin table, but Airhead heard none of them as she piled food on her plate and ate to her heart's…or maybe I should say stomach's…content.

Soon the feast ended and Airhead stood up along with her House. She yawned loudly, though it was lost it the noise of the Hall. Arlina's eyes filled with tears of tiredness and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. When her eyes had been cleared of the watery substance, something strange came into the corner of her sight.

"No way… It couldn't be…could it?" she asked herself aloud, all weariness gone. She closed and rubbed her eyes again, then opened them wide and looked in the direction she thought she had seen him, but when she looked into the mass of people, he wasn't there.

"Gosh I miss you so much, I'm imagining that you're here," Airhead whispered under her breath. She sighed and followed the crowd of Slytherins to which she now had to belong. "Harry."

(Time skip)

Arlina was beginning to get frightened.

"Um…where are we going?" she asked a blonde boy who seemed snotty, but hey, he was the only person in the crowd who looked even remotely friendly…and that was still not much friendliness, for this whole crowd seemed to hate her very much. Maybe it wasn't even that he seemed friendly, it was more along the lines of he looked least scary. Not only that, but he was kinda cute. The boy turned to look at her with stormy gray eyes and huffed.

"Don't speak to me, you stupid mudblood!"

"…Mudblood? What's that?" Airhead asked, her curious nature overriding the instinct to remark on the insult.

"So you are a mudblood then, only one born of muggles would be stupid enough to not know what that is." The blonde boy, along with the other Slytherins, gave Arlina a disgusted look. Then he turned back to the two large boys he was talking to before Arlina spoke to him and began insulting "mudbloods" and just being rude in general.

His attitude irked Arlina badly, but she decided to let it slide. After all, she got teased for a lot of things, why should being called a "mudblood" bother her in the least, especially when she didn't even understand the derogatory term. So, instead of paying attention to even a word the other Slytherins were saying, Arlina just let her mind empty and lazily followed the mean people.

When she felt a cold shiver run down her back, Arlina snapped back to reality. She looked around and realized that the group was walking down a dreary corridor that looked as if they were in some sort of dungeon, only without the prison cells. They kept walking until finally, the boy leading them stopped at a blank stone wall.

"Salazar," said the boy…to the stone wall apparently. At first, Arlina was about to question the boy's sanity; he was talking to a wall for crying out loud! Then, the stone wall changed and revealed a door.

_"Geez they sure like a lot of stone, don't they? These Slytherin people," _Arlina thought to herself, as the door that was revealed was made from stone too. The group marched in, with Airhead close behind; after all, she was afraid that their dislike for her would get her locked out of the dorms if she didn't move quickly enough.

"Girls dorms are down the stairs to the right, boys same to the left," called the boy that seemed to be in charge of everything. Airhead waited until some of the other girls started going down to the dorms, just to make sure she didn't get lost or that there wasn't a prank laying in wait for her (it happens to her a lot, she's not paranoid, just careful with these things). She walked down the stairs, following a gaggle of other girls and she saw a door with a silver plaque that read, "First Years."

"Oh, that's my room, I guess," she thought and opened the door. "Hope I'm not intruding," she called as she walked in. The girls that were already in the room glared at her.

"…Umm…Where is my stuff?" Arlina asked, not seeing her duffle bag, even though the worker who helped her get to the school told her that it would be in her room after the feast.

"I don't know," said one girl, a mean, ugly looking thing she was.

"…Mill…something," mumbled Airhead.

"Mill? What the hell are you saying mudblood?" the Mean Thing demanded.

"I'm trying to remember your name; it was something starting with Mill, wasn't it?"

"Hmph, the name's Millicent Bulstrode, you'll call me Miss Bulstrode, mudblood," said Millicent, obviously displeased by Airhead's tone of familiarity.

"But that's a pain, why should I call you something that makes you sound better than me while you call me something mean, besides, I won't remember that… How about Mill-mill?" Airhead asked.

"…Huh?" asked Mill-mill. She was definitely not used to Airhead, for she ranted, stood up for herself, admitted things, and asked questions all at once to a person who was just insulting her.

"Alright, Mill-mill it is!" Airhead cried, fisting her hand and punching it upwards.

She looked around the room again and still didn't see any signs of her stuff. "Anyways, you sure you don't know what happened to my stuff Mill-mill?" she asked, putting her face close to Millicent's.

"…Don't call me that, and I know where your stupid stuff is, I threw it away, so there! And don't try to get all buddy-buddy with me, mudblood," was Mill-mill's offensive reply.

"…Well, that was mean of you…Mill-mill," then she ran out of the room after making sure that the mean chick heard her, which was a very good idea because after she closed the door, she heard a loud scream and a thump which indicated that in her rush to get to the door, dear Mill-mill didn't realize that Airhead had locked the door.

Airhead was running as fast as she could, trying to get a head start and having a blast, she hadn't had so much fun with a bully since Dudley and that was a whole summer ago. She ran all the way up the stairs and was in the "common room" as she had heard it called when she heard the angry footsteps coming up the stairs after her. Apparently, Mill-mill was as slow as she looked: very.

She was about to reach the door when Millicent yelled, "Don't let the mudblood leave!"

Of course, it had to be her luck that she was up against a whole bunch of bullies this time, instead of the usual one or two…and these ones were a lot older than her and weren't just all talk…Eeps.

The blonde from earlier was still in the common room, along with his two big friends and a really big guy that would have been a football or soccer captain…you know, if this was a normal school that had those sports. The blonde's two friends grabbed her arms right as she was getting through the door and dragged her back into the room and closing the door firmly behind them. They held her by the wrists, making her face the newly arrived Mill-mill, the blonde, and the big guy.

"Fine, be that way," Arlina sighed, and then she looked up at them all, with eyes that could scorch water and a smile that could freeze it, "Bring it on."

AN: Owchie! Poor Airhead, I would feel bad, but it is a story and therefore, must have a bit of pain involved. But I still love Airhead, 'cause she is the better version of me. So review, to show your love for Airhead!


	9. Waking up

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter, only Airhead is mine. I shall call her my squishy and she shall be mine! (Random Finding Nemo quote!)

Authoress: I just want to say THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! I know that I wrote to some of my reviewers in some of my other chapters but I feel so loved so I just want to thank each of you by name so that you feel as loved as I do. I'll also answer any questions and reply to all reviews I've received right now.

(ahem) Naru-Kyou, thank you my dear friend for your constructive criticism, but luckily I have fixed those evil underlines...KILL THE UNDERLINES! Felixhelix, thank you for the high five, but I like my elongated Awww's no matter how unprofesional they are though I definitely appreciate your opinion. jabarber 69 thank you for telling me what you thought, even if it was very short I appreciate it! ROBERT19588 I also believe it's a great story, but personally I don't even know who Airhead will end up with, I only know one of the future pairings and that one...is a secret for now (winks) and about Airhead being mistreated, it happens to everyone, a slight amount of pain and sadness is in every life and to make an interesting story there's gotta be some of that too, sorry though, I don't like hurting Airhead either. Alice4ever I can guarantee that Harry and Airhead will both become very powerful, though I'm not sure about the animagus part for Harry, also Airhead is in Slytherin for a reason, which everyone shall discover...eventually. ArtemisMagic well we definitely have the insane part in common. Yay! And finally, Dragon'sHost, darling, yes I must agree that Mill-mill is stupid. And you are right, I do have much more written, to tell the truth I have up to chapter 16 all written out, but I'm evil and shall only give you chapter by chapter slowly and painfully! (insert evil laughter) Unless reviews are given, then I shall give them out quicker. Teehee. 3 reviews per chapter please!

Now I would like to dedicate this chapter to all those lovely reviewers that I mentioned earlier.

Airhead: (smacks Authoress over the head) Oh quit blubbering and get on with the story, they're here to read about me and my adventures at Hogwarts, not to hear you ranting.

Authoress: but I created you, you are me, I am you, so when you rant, I rant, when I rant, you rant. Besides, I bet you that your head hurts now too, since you hit me/yourself.

Airhead: (clutching head) Ow, I forgot about that.

Authoress: It's ok, our forgetfulness is part of what makes people love us. Anyways, onto the fic!

Recap:

"Fine, be that way," Arlina sighed, then she looked up at them all, with eyes that could scorch water and a smile that could freeze it, "Bring it on."

Story:

Arlina had found herself outside the common room, on the floor, in front of the blank wall. She was sure it was still night time, but as she was sure that she wouldn't be welcomed back inside, she decided to wander a bit. After hours of getting lost and finding her way back, she finally discovered a quick path from the common room to the Great Hall and found out that Hogwarts castle was a force to be reckoned with. When she finally found herself to be hungry, she walked her newfound route to the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast, though, not many people were there, just a few teachers. She sat down at the Slytherin table and knew that the teachers were talking about her, she wasn't sure if it was the bruises or the earliness that they were talking about, but it was about her. One of the teachers stood up, greasy-haired guy, pale, and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Hello, Miss Honda, would you like to come and sit with the teachers for breakfast this morning?" he asked in a strange voice. Arlina couldn't tell if he was trying to be nice or sarcastic, or what, but sitting with people, any people, was better than sitting alone.

As they walked up to the table, Airhead realized that she didn't know the man's name while he knew hers. "Um… Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I just realized that you knew my name earlier, but I don't know yours, who are you?"

"…" Even this guy wasn't used to her bluntness, a phrase that would normally be considered a bit rude came from her mouth in a way that was both insulting and, strangely, cute. "My name is Severus Snape. I am your potions teacher and the head of your house: Slytherin."

"So I call you …Professor Snape then?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty then!" That was when they arrived at the table. "Hi there, I guess you all know my name, what with me being late last night, but anyways, I'm Arlina Honda, pleased to make your acquaintances," she announced to all the teachers currently present, and made a bow. After a moment of silence an old looking man with long white/ silver hair and blue eyes that twinkled with what Airhead guessed was amusement that was sitting at the head of the table stood up.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, this school's headmaster. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Honda," he said and made a bow of his own toward Arlina.

"Oh! No need to be so formal to a student sir. Just call me Arlina, in fact you can even call me Airhead!" she exclaimed and pointed to herself…and then there was silence as the teachers, with the exception of Dumbledore, tried not to fall down from shock. They were all thinking: "Airhead? What is wrong with this child?"

Then Dumbledore laughed and asked, "Airhead? Why, what an amusing nickname, how did you get it?"

"Well, in third grade, no one could think of a nickname for me that didn't start with "air" after all, how do you shorten Arlina? Then in fourth grade, I was in a car accident and suddenly, the name fit very well, for I became very forgetful and silly though I'm not sure if that was the accident's fault or not. Then I just started introducing myself as Airhead, that way I don't have to explain myself: when I do something stupid, I can just say, 'Hey, I'm an airhead remember?'" ranted Airhead. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled with even more amusement and he simply laughed.

"Alright then, I shall call you Airhead, but only when it's just the other teachers around so that the other students don't think I'm favoring you."

"Yes sir!" And she saluted him in her silly way. Then a grumbling noise could be heard and Airhead blushed, "oops, I guess I'm hungry, after all, I still haven't started on my breakfast yet." The moment she said that Dumbledore took out his wand and made a motion with it and a chair suddenly appeared. Airhead sat down in it, and then food came out of nowhere and onto the plate in front of her.

"Wow, great service," she giggled. "I guess I'm still not used to all this magic stuff yet, I mean, I certainly have noticed a few things that go strange around me, but I never thought it could be magic until I got the notice about school," she said, then she happily ate the food in front of her. After she had eaten a bit and the edge of her hunger had died down, Airhead noticed something. "Hey, I've only learned Professor Snape's and Professor Dumbledore's names, who are the rest of you?" She gestured at all of them with her her fork, which still had a piece of breakfast on the end of its tines.

Snape thought, _"I_ _see that the other teachers are having the same reaction I did to that bluntness."_ as the other teachers got quiet. The silence didn't have the quality of insult though, they just seemed to be confused by the girl.

"This," Snape started and pointed to the lady who had been helping with the sorting, "is Professor McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration. This," he pointed to a small frightened looking man with a turban atop his head, "is Professor Quirrel. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts," and he continued on like that until he had introduced everyone at the table. Airhead found the large man named Hagrid entertaining. He seemed to be kind, even though he looked intimidating. Soon after he finished introducing everyone, Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, snapped.

"That's it!" she yelled, "I can't take this, everyone can see the poor darling's bruises, and yet all we do is introduce ourselves and have a nice chat with her?" Airhead's smile, which had been present since she started talking to the teachers, vanished. She said nothing and hung her head. Madam Pomfrey came over to her "Now, let me have a look at that," she demanded in a soothing voice, indicating one of the large bruises on her right arm.

Airhead merely shook her head, withdrew her arms as far as she could into her T-shirt, as she still hadn't been able to change into her robes what with Mill-mill's hiding her things, and stood up. "It's nothing," she said loud enough for the whole table to hear, then she lifted her head and smiled a dazzling smile, stopping anyone from saying anything until after she had escaped the close confines of the teacher's table.

The Great Hall had filled while Arlina had been hanging out with the teachers and the Slytherins were all sitting for breakfast. She laughed in her mind as she walked down the table, past Mill-mill, Blondie, Dumb and Dumber, and Fatso, as she had personally dubbed them. The reason she laughed was the obvious bruises on all of them, not to mention a few scratches and bite marks. She may have eventually gone down, but not without a fight. She purposely wormed her way in between them and sat down on the left of Blondie and the right of Mill-mill. There was another girl on Blondie's right who seemed angry at Airhead's rudeness. She reached over to grab a piece of toast and smiled at them all.

"Hiya guys, that sure was fun last night, wasn't it?" she asked, with an innocent look on her face. She stayed there, munching on her toast, feeling the anger bubble up inside of her "buddies" and laughing on the inside because she knew that they couldn't do anything about it with the teachers so close by. Sure, she would probably pay for it later, but boy was it fun now!

AN: Ah, yes, messing with the Slytherins is fun isn't it? Reviews are always welcome, no matter how long or short, I always like to know what I'm doing right and wrong for the beloved readers.


	10. Potions

Disclaimer:

Harry: it seems that both Airhead and the Authoress ran away so that they wouldn't have to say this but Airheaded Kitty Luver owns only Airhead and the strangeness that occurs in the fic because of Airhead.

Authoress and Airhead: (peeking in around the corner) Is it over with?

Harry: Yes girls, the disclaimer is done.

Authoress and Airhead: YAY!

Authoress: Anyways. Geez People! When I said 3 reviews for a chapter I was not expecting to get it this quickly, I'm gonna have to up my ransom if I wanna stay ahead of the game! But, as promised, I got three reviews, so I'm giving you another chapter. Now I want five more reviews before I give out the next one alright! And to answer the reviews: No, Naru-Kyou I have no Harry/Draco yumminess planned, for many fans of Airhead would be saddened. However, there might be a threesome at one point or another. I don't know yet. But yes, there is a Fruits Basket reference with Airhead's mom. My mom is just like Kyoko-san from Fruits Basket, so I just put that in there. And danielle72679, believe me, the reaction when they meet again is funny; it's also…IN THIS CHAPTER! WOOHOO! And finally, Dragon'sHost, YOU ARE CORRECT; Airhead will never go down without a fight. But here it is, your next chapter. Enjoy!

Recap:

"Hiya guys, that sure was fun last night, wasn't it?" she asked, with an innocent look on her face. She stayed there, munching on her toast, feeling the anger bubble up inside of her "buddies" and laughing on the inside because she knew that they couldn't do anything about it with the teachers so close by. Sure, she would probably pay for it later, but boy was it fun now!

Story:

The schedules had been passed out and Harry's first class was Double Potions with the Slytherins. He dreaded it because that would mean he'd have to deal with that snobby Malfoy again. He sighed as he walked with Ron and Hermione towards the dungeons. They found the classroom and sat down at an empty table. As he looked about the creepy dungeon filled with slimy things in jars, Harry saw a flash of straight brown hair falling all over the desk, just like how Airhead would normally take a nap before class, and took a double glance, but then he remembered where he was and that it was impossible for Airhead to be the one sitting there because that person was wearing Slytherin robes.

He turned back toward the front just as the teacher came in. Harry only noticed how noisy it had been in the room when all the sound stopped and the silence pressed against his ears. Professor Snape somehow commanded silence without even saying a word and then he began roll call. He paused when he reached Harry's name. (AN: For my current purpose, let's just pretend that Harry's name would come before Arlina's, K?) "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter, our new… celebrity." Draco Malfoy and his friends began to laugh, but suddenly, a different voice shouted out.

"HARRY?" It was decidedly female and Harry tried not to get his hopes up as he thought he recognized the voice. Footsteps could be heard and suddenly Arlina's face was right next to his. Tears filled Airhead's eyes and she threw her arms around Harry as she gave a little squeal of happiness.

"I can't believe it's you! Please don't tell me it's a dream Harry, I would be so sad if this was just a dream." Harry couldn't say anything, he was just so shocked and happy that she was there, he just let loose his own flood of joyful tears and hugged her back. It was a sweet moment, one which Malfoy, of course, had to ruin.

"So the mudblood knows Potter? You just keep getting more and more pathetic girl," said the blonde. Airhead stiffened and let go of Harry to turn and face Malfoy with a mean look that could make babies cry.

"Yeah, I know Harry. You got a problem with that Blondie?" she dared, her hands clenched in fists so tight that her fingernails were cutting into her palms and making them bleed. Her look became more intense and Professor Snape came over and patted Arlina on the head.

"Miss Arlina, please calm down, we don't want anyone to get hurt, do we?" he said in a voice that once again, Airhead couldn't read. He was either mocking her or he was trying to be nice. Either way, he was right. After all, she didn't want to get into trouble.

"Yes sir…Anyways, Professor Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sit with Harry? Please? I won't cause any more trouble, I'll be on my best behavior," Airhead begged, putting on her best kitty-pout.

Professor Snape sighed, "Fine, but any more trouble from you and you'll be sitting on the other side of the room."

"Thank you sir!" she squealed excitedly, then gave him a huge hug and went to sit by Harry. When the students in the room saw her hug Snape, they were all so shocked, they could only stare blankly, no movement, no sound, just staring. Snape himself was a little shocked, but, being Snape, he quickly got over it and began teaching again. Airhead sat, happily humming, but not making enough noise to bother Snape, and paid attention to the lesson.

Harry was just sitting there, quietly happy, but confused on the inside. "How did she get here? Was she the late student who ended up in Slytherin then?" he asked himself, but he refrained from asking the question aloud and settled for staring at her in wonder. Then his gaze landed on a dark purple spot above her eye. He couldn't stop himself from gasping loudly, standing up, and yelling.

"Arlina! What happened to you?"

Everyone's attention was back on them. The chalk Snape was using to write with (AN: Let's pretend he used chalk on a blackboard…because I'm the author and can do as I please!) broke with the sudden force of his anger.

"Miss Honda, I thought I told you not to cause any trouble," he stated coldly.

"But sir, I-" she started, but was cut off by Harry.

"She didn't do anything sir, but look at the bruise above her right eye! She's obviously been hit!"

Snape walked closer and inspected, though he had no reason to, for he had seen the bruise, and many others that morning, sure enough, the bruise was still there, though it had healed rather well in such a short time. Arlina merely bowed her head, letting her long hair cover it, and her face.

"It's nothing," she said, and knowing that wouldn't be enough for Harry, or Snape, since the Professor had seen a lot more of her bruises that morning, her being in muggle clothes with short sleeves (AN: she got her robes…somewhere…I'm not sure where yet), she quickly added, "I just fell down the stairs this morning on my way to the Great Hall."

"Miss Honda," Snape started, then grabbed Arlina's arm, pulled it out to its full extent, and shoved back the sleeve, "even if there was a place where you had to go downstairs to get from the Slytherin Common Room to the Great Hall, which there shouldn't be, and even if you somehow managed to fall down those stairs, that would not have done this to your arm," he said coldly, calculatingly, and he indicated the multiple bruises covering her arm. "Now tell me, who did this? Now!"

"…Damn, you're good Teach." Her eyes flashed and a cryptic smile found its way onto Arlina's face. A strange chill crept into the already cold dungeon, "And what if I don't feel like telling?" she asked, the flashing of her eyes turning to a mischievous glint.

"Then I will take points from Slytherin," Snape stated coolly. The other Slytherins gasped.

"Oh please," laughed Arlina, "that wouldn't bother me in the least, but it would hurt you miserably. I've heard that you favor your Slytherins and that you like winning the House Cup, as you have for the past six years. If you take points from your own house, then you would lessen your chances of winning this year. Isn't that right, Teach?" Arlina was proving quite efficiently that she could be rather nasty at times. Harry was used to Arlina's personality switches, random harsh, blunt, and calculating comments, for they had occurred from time to time in their previous school when Dudley was messing with Arlina's friends or sometimes, it would just happen spontaneously. He thought it was probably because her extreme happiness most of the time wore herself out until she just ran out and spontaneously combusted in anger.

The other students in the room just stared, wondering how she had switched personalities so quickly, "No wonder she's in Slytherin," they all thought secretly.

Snape just sighed, "Fine, Potter, please take Miss Honda to the Hospital Wing so that Madam Pomfrey can heal her."

"Come on sir," she pleaded, back in good Airhead mode, "They aren't that bad, at least I don't have bite marks right? No open cuts or anything that could get infected and my arms don't hurt in the least!" she hit one of the larger bruises on her arm with a resounding SMACK, which made everyone in the dungeon shudder. Arlina didn't even blink.

"Sir, that doesn't matter, she doesn't feel anything in her arms," stated Harry, matter-of-factly, "Well, not much anyways." This made a few people raise their eyebrows.

Malfoy, Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle in particular got a bit of a revelation from this. They thought _"OHHH. That could explain a few things."_ (AN: Well, if Crabbe and Goyle had even one original thought)

"Riri, I'm sorry, but when did I give you permission to tell people these things?" Airhead inquired, a vein throbbing in anger on her forehead.

"Well sorry, Airhead, but I agree with Professor Snape: You should get yourself healed! It doesn't matter if you can feel it in your arms or not, I bet it hurts if you have bruises anywhere else, which, by the looks of it, you do!" he continued to rant at her and she fought back.

The others in the class had stopped listening a while ago, as they were stuck on a few things: "Riri? Airhead? Are those their nicknames for each other?"

Finally, Snape got tired of them fighting and he glared at them evilly until they were quiet. "Miss Honda, you will go to the hospital wing, but since you and Potter seem to be having a lovers' spat right now, Draco will escort you there instead," he hissed while his eyes dared anyone to object.

"Draco?" Airhead asked, for she didn't care about evil glares and all that, they really didn't bother her…somehow. "Who's that?" There was a loud THUNK sound as Malfoy fell out of his chair and onto the hard, cold, disgusting dungeon floor.

"I'm Draco, you twit mudblood!" he yelled, his face red with embarrassment and fury.

"…Blondie? You want Blondie to take me to the hospital wing?" Airhead looked at Snape incredulously. Then she suddenly laughed…and laughed… and laughed some more…hard. Snape looked questioningly at Harry, seeing as he was the one that knew the most about her so far.

"What is wrong with her Potter?" he asked, a strange emotion passing through his eyes for a moment before it flickered out. If it was anyone else, onemight have thought that emotion was fear, but it _was _Snape, so it couldn't have been that.

"Nothing's wrong with her, but I don't know why she's laughing. I think…maybe, she could be laughing randomly to sound crazy and scare us, or she might have found something you said funny. I don't know which and if it's the latter, I don't know why," said Harry, as if he was explaining an English problem.

"Draco, just take Miss Honda to the hospital wing already," sighed Professor Snape. Malfoy walked over to Airhead who had started to control her laughter but was still giggling. He strolled past her and out the door; Airhead followed. The class seemed very quiet without her and Snape took advantage of that by continuing class.

"So, mudblood… Why did you start laughing back there?"

"None ya," Airhead replied.

"…? None ya? What does that mean?" Blondie questioned.

"Only one born of wizards would be stupid enough to not know what that is," Airhead loved throwing someone's words back in their face, so she used Blondie's insult from before, only she changed "muggles" to "wizards." Blondie, not remembering his earlier comment at her stupidity, looked at Airhead angrily.

"How dare a mudblood make fun of purebloods!" His knuckles turned white as he clenched them tightly, ready for a fight.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, after all, if I end up having to hurt you, I will just leave your bloody carcass where it falls," Airhead teased, "'cause you know, by the bruises I'm sure you're sporting, that the only reason I went down yesterday was because there were five of you and only one of me. Oh, and another thing, I might just have to tell Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape what really happened last night, you know, about how I got these bruises that everyone's curious about? That you tried it again and this time I let you have what was coming to you," even though she was ranting as usual, with a smile, the smile was eerie with the words and the undertone in her voice suggested that she would have no problem doing just as she said.

Draco lowered his hands, though a particular vein in his neck throbbed in anger, and continued to lead Airhead to the hospital wing. "But if you really want to know why I was laughing, it was because I found it ironic that someone who helped give me these bruises would have to bring me to the nurse to help me get them healed," she added, her smile and voice back to their normal, goofy state. Malfoy blinked, unbelieving that after all that fuss, she told him the answer to his question anyway. She was such a strange girl.

They soon arrived at the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey fussed and prodded at Airhead and Airhead just sat there, suddenly lazy, letting Madam Pomfrey do as she pleased and sighing when she had to do something that involved effort. Finally, it was declared that Arlina would have to spend the night there.

"I can't believe you were walking around and pretending you were fine! You have bruises everywhere and a sprained foot and wrist! What did you say you did again?" Madam Pomfrey demanded, after she had Arlina sitting on a bed resting her foot.

"I fell down the stairs this morning," Airhead answered, in the perfect lying voice, as if it had actually happened that way. Malfoy looked kind of uncomfortable and Airhead noticed and grinned evilly. "What's wrong Blondie?" She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Your conscience bothering you?" She laid back on the bed. "Get back to class and please ask Professor Snape to give Harry my homework so he can bring it to me." Malfoy stood and left the hospital wing.

"Geez, that boy is irksome," Airhead said to no one in particular, "though, it is rather fun to mess with him." Arlina kicked off her tennis shoes and crawled under her bed's covers. She curled up and found a comfortable spot, soon she fell asleep.

AN: The end! For now... Remember, 5 reviews. Love ya.


	11. Trading Stories

Disclaimer: I only own Airhead, got it!

AN: Ok, I'm giving you guys a break, even though you don't deserve it; I am giving you a new chapter. Only two people reviewed the last chapter, so I really shouldn't be giving you this one, but poor Dragon'sHost gave me enough motivation to hand this one over. I believe she is my biggest fan, I also know her in real life so she is constantly bugging me about more chapters. I finally gave in. Also thank you to mcb 1 for reviewing on chapter 10. I also enjoy how Airhead makes fun of Blondie.

Recap:

"Geez, that boy is irksome," Airhead said to no one in particular, "though, it is rather fun to mess with him." Arlina kicked off her tennis shoes and crawled under her bed's covers. She curled up and found a comfortable spot, soon she fell asleep.

Story:

Malfoy was walking angrily back to the dungeons.

"How dare that mudblood act as if she were superior to me; teasing me, bossing me around! As if I'll do as she says!" He thought savagely. "Humph! I'll go back to class and get my revenge on her by screwing with Potter; seeing as they're such good friends."

Despite what Draco thought, he didn't get to bother Harry much because class was almost over when he finally returned. Harry had also already asked if Snape could give him Airhead's homework, so Draco didn't even have to do as Arlina had asked. After class had finished, Harry went to the hospital wing, his arms laden with Arlina's, not to mention his own, potions homework. Arlina was under the covers, her head poking out just enough to show her sleeping face. Harry, seeing this, quietly dropped her homework on the nightstand next to her bed. He grabbed a chair and silently brought it closer to her bed. Sitting on the chair, he stared at her, all of his questions racing through his head.

"You gonna sit there and stare at me all night?" Arlina asked. She opened her eyes and looked up at Harry sleepily.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping! How long have you been awake?" Harry demanded, embarrassed that he had been caught watching her.

"Um…after you shut the door?" she gave an innocent look, "Hee, I'm so glad that you go to Hogwarts too! I didn't know that you're a wizard! Then again, I didn't know I was a witch until the letter came, was that how it was for you too?" Airhead ranted, somehow all in one breath.

"Yeah, but please tell me how you got so hurt!" Harry pleaded.

"…Promise not to tell anyone? Especially the teachers, Ok?" she gave him a look that was binding and serious.

"…Fine, I promise," Harry conceded, though he really didn't want to, he just had to know the truth.

"Pinky," Airhead held out her pinky, Harry did the same. They hooked their pinkies together and shook them. "Alright," Airhead said, goofy smile back on her face, "Blondie and a few other Slythies, my own personal word for Slytherins, ganged up on me. Oh, don't look so mad, they're sporting a few good bruises themselves."

"Why? What started it?" Harry inquired, exasperated.

"I called this one chick Mill-mill 'cause I couldn't pronounce her name. She flipped, I ran, and then five of the Slythies, including her and Blondie, cornered me. 'Sall good now though, K? Now then, I have answered your question, so answer this: When, and how, did you find out that you're a wizard?" Arlina asked excitedly. Harry sighed, knowing that was all he would get from her; so he told her: about the letters coming, the Dursleys' reactions, then about Hagrid, Diagon Alley, and meeting his new friends, the Weasleys, on the train. Arlina laughed when Harry told her about his trouble finding the train because the same thing happened to her, he just happened to get lucky and find a wizarding family when she didn't.

"There, I told you my story; you tell me yours," Harry insisted after he finished his tale.

"Well, same as yours pretty much, only I missed the train and Mommy was cool about the whole 'witch-i-ness' thing. She said she always knew there was something magical about me. LOL. I love her; she's the best Mommy in the whole world. She even helped me look around the station for Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but then she had to get to work and I had to look for it on my own. I finally just sat down and stared at a wall…a wall which someone suddenly walked out of. That person was then followed by a flood of other people walking out of the wall, but they only came out in small groups. Obviously, the train had left and they were going home. I mean, of course I only found the way onto the platform AFTER the train left. I asked a person who came through the wall how to contact Hogwarts-" Harry cut her off.

"Let me guess, you asked in a frantic way. Something like," he stood up from the chair, put on a high pitched voice, and flailed his arms about, "'OMC! I missed the train! Hey! Mister Wizard-man! Do you know if I could like, call Hogwarts or something?' of course, you were making a huge scene and people all around the station stared at you and your strange words. The man, in total shock that you would shout things that are not to be told to muggles tried to hush you and-" he was cut off by Airhead smacking him.

"…You're so mean!" she laughed, obviously, judging by the bright red color of her face, he was right. She ruffled his hair. "Gosh, I'm so glad that it ended up like this."

"What? With you in a hospital bed?" questioned Harry, being silly.

"Oh hush, you," this time Airhead got up, on her good foot, and poked him in his ticklish spot. Harry fell on the ground laughing and Airhead settled on the fluffy bed with a smile. Of course, that's when Madam Pomfrey burst into the room.

"Young man, leave! You said you only needed to drop off her things. You've been in here a good half hour chatting it up with my patient! Now shoo! Miss Honda needs her rest!" scolded Madam Pomfrey. Harry got an evil look in his eyes.

"Yes ma'am. See you later, 'Miss Honda,'" he said quickly before running out of the room. As he walked hurriedly down the corridor, aiming to get to the Gryffindor Common Room as quickly as possible, as Potions was his only class that day (AN: Yes, I do realize that there is supposed to be more than one class a day, but hey, I'm the author of this fanfic, I can do as I please) he heard Airhead's scream of frustration. He laughed, knowing that she was laughing too, on the inside anyway, and continued his walk.

"So, Harry, what was up with you and that Slytherin girl?" asked Ron, later that same night in the Gryffindor first years' dorm.

"Airhead? She's my best friend," answered Harry happily.

"Airhead? What's up with that nickname?" asked Dean, another boy in the dorm.

"You just have to know her to understand that one," Harry laughed.

"But still, a Slytherin? I thought she was a muggle born by the way she was acting in class. Goofball, that one," Ron stated.

"Yes, she is, both I mean: a muggle born and a goofball," Harry replied, nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Seamus looked confused. "I thought Slytherins were all pureblooded, or halfblooded, gits. Proud of their heritage and what not."

"Well, that's what people say, but if you listen to the hat's song, it just says that Slytherins are clever and powerful and sometimes a bit self-centered. That's Airhead for you, but she's also pretty nice, though a little weird and crazy and she loses her temper easily," Harry explained.

"Yeah, I saw a bit of all that in her in potions today. Split personality?" Dean questioned.

"Maybe just a little, but she's great…as long as you stay on her good side," Harry declared, smiling.

"She's pretty cute too," mumbled Ron, a small blush on his cheeks.

"…" Neville blushed too, but the other three boys: Harry, Dean, and Seamus, looked at each other in silence before laughing.

"Wow guys, she'll think you're more than a little weird for even thinking that, let alone saying it out loud. She isn't used to guys being like that towards her, I should know." Harry saw the boys' confused expressions and decided he should explain. "I told her that she was cute one time and she dropped all of her stuff and stared at me," Harry laughed hard, recalling the moment. She had dropped everything in her hands and looked at him with confusion and a slight blush. Then, after a long silence, she laughed as if he had been joking. She picked up her stuff and went on as if nothing had happened. "She was speechless for a whole minute! You don't know how hard it is for her to stay silent that long. Anyways guys, we should get some sleep. We have more than just one class tomorrow," Harry said through a yawn. Then he laid down on his bed and slept, dreaming of magic, his new schoolmates, and, of course, his best friend.

AN: Now review! You mean, mean readers! The poor authoress thinks no one likes the story since no one reviews anymore and this story will soon die if no one reviews.


	12. Twins Oh Goody

Disclaimer: …

Harry: (walks in and sees…absolutely no one)

Harry: …Where is everyone? …They did this on purpose, didn't they? Fine. The Authoress owns nothing except Airhead and the plot that Airhead creates. (sigh) It's over now; you guys can come out of your hiding spots.

Airhead+Authoress: (crawl out of random hiding spots)

Both: Haha! Another disclaimer avoided!

Harry: … (smacks both goofballs over the head lightly)

Authoress: Owie. Anyways, I would just like to thank Spanish-Flower, Shadow Zeranion, illiteracyisacrime, Dragon'sHost, and Naru-kyou for your reviews, especially Dragon'sHost and Naru-Kyou who review for me a lot. I love them. Now then, thank you's are over so enjoy the story.

Recap:

"Wow guys, she'll think you're more than a little weird for even thinking that, let alone saying it out loud. She isn't used to guys being like that towards her, I should know," Harry saw the boys' confused expressions and decided he should explain. "I told her that she was cute one time and she dropped all of her stuff and stared at me," Harry laughed hard, recollecting the moment. She had dropped everything in her hands and looked at him with confusion and a slight blush. Then, after a long silence, she laughed as if he had been joking. She picked up her stuff and went on as if nothing had happened. "She was speechless for a whole minute! You don't know how hard it is for her to stay silent that long. Anyways guys, we should get some sleep. We have more than just one class tomorrow," Harry said through a yawn. Then he laid down on his bed and slept, dreaming of magic, his new schoolmates, and, of course, his best friend.

Story:

Airhead stretched, quite cat-like, on her hospital bed. She had slept very well after Harry's visit and felt much better. She looked at her arms and the bruises were healed, then she moved her ankle and wrist to find them perfectly fine. She stood up, walked over to where Madam Pomfrey's own quarters were and knocked. The door opened and Madam Pomfrey looked at her, astonished.

"What are you doing out of bed young woman?" she screeched. Airhead simply rolled her eyes and showed her healed arms and wrist and anything else that was injured to the woman.

"May I leave now?" she requested apathetically. Madam Pomfrey merely nodded, somewhat taken aback by the girl's quick recovery. "Thanks," Airhead murmured as she walked out the door.

"…Now…which way was it to the Great Hall?" she thought aloud as her stomach begged for food. She looked this way and that way, in a goofy fashion, hoping that something would jog her memory. That didn't work, so she shrugged her shoulders and decided to just walk in a random direction and hopefully she would get there…eventually. She walked for a while until she saw something big and black on a window sill. She looked closer and-

"SPIDER? EEK!" she shrieked and ran backwards, then, she smacked into a wall…which was actually…somehow…a switch? The switch clicked and a huge glob of funky blue goo fell from the ceiling. This goo landed upon…and covered… none other than Airhead, of course! She just looked at her clothes and sniffed at her sleeve, which was also covered in goo. It smelt funny. "Nice," she murmured, recognizing the potion. It was a transformation potion; soon she would turn into an animal. "O.K. that was funny. May I see the _genius_ who created this?" she managed through her giggling. At first she was met with silence, and then a small muttering sound came to her ears. Airhead concentrated on the sound and listened in as hard as she could.

"Sure she's in Slytherin? …"

"…Thinks it's funny? …"

"…Genius? For a prank?"

Arlina followed the voices around a corner. There she saw two redheaded boys in deep conversation.

"So it was you two?" Airhead inquired. The two cringed and looked in her direction.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the two answered together. They looked exactly alike.

_"Ah, twins…fun_,_"_ Airhead thought. The sarcasm was also present as she spoke aloud, "Sure you don't, anyways, since you successfully pranked me, I must introduce myself. Hi! The name's Airhead," she said and saluted them, "Who are you, oh master pranksters?" The two boys started laughing.

"Well then, that was strange. Airhead, was it? Aren't you a Slytherin?" asked the boy on the right.

"Yes, I am, but that's not the answer to the question I asked," Arlina stated blandly, still covered in goo.

"Aren't Slytherins supposed to hate being pranked?" said one twin.

"And freak out when they are?" asked the other twin.

"Tch, please. I may be in that house and being slimed is definitely not one of my top ten favorite things, but don't lump me with those,…those…humorless, annoying, snobby SHMUCKS!" her voice had been getting louder with each word and her face was a bit red as her anger got the better of her for a moment. Then she breathed in and out and calmly counted to ten in her mind. "Anyways, this transformation potion seems to be taking longer than most. So, while I'm still human, may I ask what animal I will turn into and how long the effects will last?" Airhead inquired, curious about her future animal life.

"Wow, you know that potion? I thought it was really obscure," one twin asked.

"Yeah, I went a little overboard getting used to all this magic stuff and grabbed all the books I could buy, including my required school texts and read them. I happened to bump into this potion in one of the books, but I thought it took effect almost instantly," she stated, taking another look at her clothes and hands, making sure there had been no change since she last looked.

"Well, it did," said the twins together.

"What? But I don't see a difference at all," Airhead said. The twin on the left pulled out a mirror out of his pocket and handed it to Airhead.

"Do you always carry that in your pocket?" Arlina teased as she took the mirror. Then she looked at her reflection and squealed. The twins looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"That took her for a loop," they thought.

"I HAVE CAT EARS!" Airhead squeaked. "I thought the potion caused a full body transformation, but wow. THIS IS SO COOL!" She crowed happily. Then she turned to the now shocked and speechless twins. "How long does it last?"

"Um…about a day?" the twins answered.

"Yay! Anyways, I'm gonna go wash this stuff off, it smells funky. Bye-bye!" And with that she ran off in the general direction of the dungeon, leaving the twins laughing. Seconds later however, she returned. "Umm….could one of you show me where I could wash off? I'm a little lost," she said laughing and sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

After the twins had gotten over their latest fit of laughter, they led her to the nearest girls' bathroom which they knew had showers in it. (AN: Don't ask how they knew….'cause I don't know either) Airhead stripped and washed herself and her robes, luckily the muggle clothes she had been wearing underneath the robes were safe, though she had no idea _how_, when her robes had been totally grossified by the goo, so she slid those back on when she finished washing and drying herself.

She had found her stuff in Madam Pomfrey's office earlier. The nurse-like woman had found it in the garden and thought someone had lost it so she brought it back with her and left it in her office. Airhead found it on the first day, before potions.

So, once she had been cleaned and dried and clothed, Airhead picked up her still wet robes and exited the washroom. The twins were still there. Airhead gave a silly little bow of thanks.

"Thank you so much, I never would have found a place to wash up if not for you…but then again, I wouldn't have needed to wash if not for you, so I guess we're even," her ranting was interrupted when her stomach made a loud growling sound. Arlina's face turned bright red and she laughed. "Could I ask you another favor? Would you please bring me to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Laughter ensued.

AN: Yay! Another chapter complete! Now then, I would like to take some votes here on something: Who shall Airhead end up with? Draco? Harry? Fred? George? Fred and George? (Threesome!) I know all of them will be interested and she might end up dating them all at one point or another, but who should she end up with? I'm leaving that up to my delightful reviewers and to the friends I know at school, so tell me what you think or she might end up in a pairing that you may not like. Yes, this is a ploy to get more reviews, so do it!


	13. A Tail!

Votes so far:

AirheadxHarry: 2

AirheadxDraco: 2

AirheadxFred: 1

AirheadxGeorge: 1

AirheadxFredxGeorge: 2

Disclaimer:

Airhead: Hey, guys! I captured a new victim!…I mean…disclaimer person…yes, that's it.

Authoress+Harry: Really, who was stupid enough to let you do that?

Airhead: (Dragging Draco in behind her…quite forcefully I might add) Him.

Harry: Ah, seeing you drag him in here makes me think he didn't come willingly.

Airhead+Authoress: (looking at him as if he were stupid) When does anyone do anything that involves us willingly?

Harry: (peering around the room at the random anime characters that lay strewn about on the ground…tied up)…true, very true.

Authoress: What can I say? I love anime guys, but they seem to want to run away from me for some reason. (trying to feign innocence)

Harry: Possibly because they know how you are and are scared that you might rape them in their sleep.

Authoress: Oh, really? Wow! Mind readers much?

Gaara (one of the Authoress' favorites): Well, at least I don't feel like a monster anymore, monsters don't feel fear.

Authoress: What are you saying? You hate me? (starts crying)

Airhead+Harry: (glares at Gaara evilly)

Gaara: says nothing

Authoress: (though still crying) Since Draco is (sniff) unconscious….seeing my room scared him…I own nothing. Enjoy the story (cries)

Recap:

"Thank you so much, I never would have found a place to wash up if not for you…but then again, I wouldn't have needed to wash if not for you, so I guess we're even," her ranting was interrupted when her stomach made a loud growling sound. Arlina's face turned bright red and she laughed. "Could I ask you another favor? Would you please bring me to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Laughter ensued.

Story:

The twins just laughed some more and turned to start walking in the direction of the Great Hall. Airhead followed them like a duckling after its mother. The only difference was that when she walked, she felt out her new ears. She tried out the new muscles she could feel in her head, to see what they would do. The furry appendages twitched and moved in accordance to the muscle exercises. The two red headed twins simply watched her with amusement. They soon arrived at the Great Hall. Airhead ignored the stares and whispers, and walked to her House table. She reached over Malfoy's shoulder and grabbed a piece of toast from the table. After successfully retrieving the toast, she looked around for the twins and saw that they were gone. She shrugged and walked over to her usual spot, i.e. the spot empty of Slytherins. Arlina was about to sit down when she saw Harry in his spot at the Gryffindor table. She smiled and waved excitedly. Then she changed her course of action from sitting down to walking over to him. She took a bite of the toast as she strutted, twitching and moving her cat ears as she went to show them off. She finally arrived at Harry's side.

"Hiya Riri!" she waved again.

"Um… Airhead?" Harry managed, staring unabashedly. Then he gesticulated wildly at her head. "You have-"

"Cat ears? Yeah, I know, and better yet, they're real, not like those fake-y ones I wore to school," she stated, calmly munching away at her toast, as if people randomly acquiring cat ears was a completely normal occurrence. Then she looked at the boy sitting next to Harry. "Um…excuse me, may I sit there please?" she said , giving the boy her kitty-eyed-begging technique. The boy flushed as red as his hair and scooted over. "Thankies!" Airhead crowed and plopped down in the now empty space…or, at least, that's what she tried to do, but the second her bum hit the seat, she cried out in pain and surprise and leapt right back onto her feet.

"Ouchie! What was that?" She looked at the seat and seeing nothing that seemed suspicious or hurtful, turned for a look at her own bottom for the culprit. There was a lump in the back of her jeans. "What the…?" confusion was evident on her face as she reached her hand down the back of her pants and grabbed the thing causing the lump. It was furry. She pulled it out and gasped. "Dude! I has a tail!" she squealed with bad grammar. Harry and all nearby stared in shock as she squeaked and squealed in delight over her newly discovered tail. Airhead then noticed two red-headed boys sitting not too far away laughing and leaned toward them happily. "Oh! It's you two!" Airhead grinned. Harry looked between the twins and Arlina.

"You have met?" Harry asked.

"Well duh," the twin on the left stated. Harry looked confused and Arlina laughed. Then suddenly Harry's face brightened as if he had had an idea.

"Ohhh," Harry indicated the ears, "so they were the cause."

"Yup!" Arlina cried happily. Then she looked at the twins indignantly. "Hey wait, you two never told me your names!"

"Oh," the twins looked at each other.

"I guess we didn't," the one on the left looked back at Airhead, "I'm Fred," he said.

"And I'm George," said the other one with a wink.

"Ah, okie-dokie! Well, thank you so much for the ears and tail!" Airhead's eyes got sparkly as she thanked them.

"Well, I'm guessing they weren't trying for that reaction," a male voice chuckled next to Arlina. She turned and it was the boy who let her sit in his place.

"Whatcha mean?" Arlina asked a confused look on her face. The boy blushed again.

"Well, they're big-time pranksters, they were probably hoping to upset you," he explained. Arlina just laughed.

"Ha! Good luck! Not many people here know yet, but I'm sure Riri could tell you how difficult that task is." She looked at him. "Right?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "It's so troublesome sometimes," he said dramatically, obviously joking. Arlina laughed, but then she turned to the red-headed boy that knew Fred and George's plot to upset her.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Airhead. Who are you?" The boy gawked for a second. Until Harry bonked her on the head.

"Her name's Arlina Honda, but she insists that people call her Airhead. It does describe her pretty well though," an evil grin spread across his face when he said so. Arlina grinned too and wrapped her arms around Harry in a hug. The Gryffindors nearby whistled or cat called. Harry was used to her clingy nature though, and he directed Arlina's short attention span back to the other boy. "And this is Ron," he said.

"Oh, hello Ron," Arlina let go of Harry and shook Ron's hand. Then as she caught sight of the twins, she was distracted once again. "Oh hey, Fred, George? Mesa has a question," Arlina declared. Letting go of Ron's hand she went closer to the twins and looked up at them, as she was now sitting on the floor below them. Her eyes were large with curiosity and very… green?

"Ask away, but first, weren't your eyes brown a little bit ago?" asked Fred.

"Oh, they do that, but only with variations of brown and green. Anyways, my question is this: Is there a way to tell you two apart?" she questioned. Everyone laughed, well everyone who could hear her.

"That's right, you have always had a problem telling twins apart." Harry was laughing so hard that tears formed in the corners of his eyes, he wiped them away as he asked, "You probably didn't even realize that Ron is Fred and George's brother, did you?" Arlina then looked between the three mentioned, then smiled, as if knowing something.

"Nope, not at all!" People fell from their chairs. She laughed and scratched her head. Then a loud rumble was heard. "Oh, gosh, all I've eaten so far was that piece of toast I'm still so hungry! I guess I've gotta go back to my table to finish my breakfast, huh?" For a second she looked like a kid who just found out Santa wasn't real, but the image was quickly erased as she smiled brightly. "Wait, I've got an idea!" She crowed, then bounded off in the direction of the teachers' table.

People stared at her again so she let her tail do the moving this time, as they had already gotten a good look at her ears.

"How in the bloody hell did that girl end up in Slytherin?" asked Fred and George together as everyone watched her bounce goofily to the teachers. Laughter could be heard again. By the time she had arrived at the teachers' table, she had attracted the attention of everyone in the Great Hall, even Crabbe and Goyle tore themselves away from their eating, curious of her next move.

"Hiya Professors!" she shouted out cheerily, though there was really no need to shout because the hall had gone quiet. "I was just wondering: Do I _have_ to sit at the Slytherin table?" she inquired, her eyes big and almost watery. "I mean, I know I'm in the Slytherin House and all, but they don't seem to like me very much," her mind wandered back to when some of her housemates had beat her up just the other day, "and truthfully, I don't like them either. The Gryffindors have been much nicer to me than those stuck up Slythies," Arlina stated bluntly, jabbing her thumb in the direction of her House's table. Many of the students fell out of their seats in shock. The teachers merely stared at her, wondering if she maybe needed to go back to the hospital wing.

Most who had heard her talk for any length of time, mainly the ones that were in her potions class were thinking, _"Is she so lazy that even talking properly is too much of a bother? She nicknames everything, or shortens half the words she uses."_

Well in any case, mostly everyone was thinking she was loony, except for Dumbledore of course! His eyes glittered with amusement and he smiled and nodded wisely.

"Alright, Miss Honda, you may sit with the Gryffindors, but take care not to disturb the students too much," he said, still smiling. Arlina's eyes shined brightly and her furry cat ears twitched with excitement, she bowed gratefully. Then after the bow, she rushed up to Dumbledore and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore!" she squealed and then ran back over to the Gryffindors. There was applause from some of the Gryffindors, the ones that knew her were happy that she could sit with them, others were just happy because the "Slythies" had lost one of their own to their enemy. The Slytherins looked as if they had been slapped in the face with a glove. (AN: I love doing that when I wear my gloves sometimes I take them off and smack random people with them, simply because I can!) Airhead sat down in the spot she had vacated earlier, and then immediately started chowing down until she was so full she couldn't eat anymore.

"Nice, Airhead, very attractive eating skills," Harry chuckled. Airhead, knowing he was joking, returned the laugh with a grin.

"Yeah, I know," she winked, "Ain't I just so sexy?" She fisted her hand and put it in front of her mouth. Some of the students nearby looked confused, Harry seemed amused. Arlina licked the fist and began grooming her cheeks and hair like a cat.

"Huh?" Fred make a questioning sound.

"Is that a side affect of the potion?" George put Fred's sound into words, but neither of them knew that one. Harry just shook his head.

"Nope, she's done this before you guys came along. Actually, she was very cat like anyways and even wore cat ears to school almost every day, though those were always fake," he explained. Then Arlina's grooming stopped and her head and cat ears perked up.

"Ne, I've gots ta go guys," she stated, "It was nice meeting you!" she got up quickly and walked off. Harry and co. looked in the direction she was going to see what caused the sudden change. Then Harry noticed that Malfoy and his group were leaving and that's where she was headed.

"Where is she going?" Ron asked Harry.

"She gets lost easily," the twins laughed to themselves, already knowing that. "She's probably gonna follow Malfoy around for a bit to get the lay of the land until she can remember how to get around."

"Ah, I feel sorry for her, having to rely on a guy like that," Seamus said, shaking his head.

"No, I actually feel a bit sorry for Malfoy, he's used to people caring, or at least reacting, to what he says. Boy this would be funny to see," Harry sniggered.

AN: Now come on, vote! It's still a tie people! So if you don't vote then I'll make some really creepy pairing… like AirheadxDumbledore…ew, ok so maybe I wouldn't but still!(Dragon'sHost came up with another creepy pairing: SnapexAirhead! She was being all pervy with it…and she calls me a pedophile for the next chapter, feh.)


	14. Stairs! Oh noes!

AN: Okay, the votes are now at:

AirheadxHarry: 8

AirheadxDraco: 2

AirheadxFred: 2

AirheadxGeorge: 2

AirheadxFredxGeorge: 3

AirheadxFredxGeorgexHarry: 1

It makes me happy that so many people are voting but don't worry, for those of you that haven't voted yet I'm letting the voting go on for a bit longer, so don't forget to vote!

Disclaimer:

Draco (finally conscious): The Authoress owns nothing but Airhead and the randomness that Airhead creates. There, can you untie me now?

Authoress+Airhead: If we do then you'll just run away, so no.

Draco: …Damn.

Harry (has fallen into fits of laughter because of Draco's torment)

Authoress: Anyways, thank you to everyone that has reviewed and voted! Shadow Zeranion, Mionefan, Dragon'sHost, uhuh (that person was anonymous), Reviewy Guy (also anon), wayne82444, illiteracyisacrime, and SexySadie88 you are all loved and I thank you for being kind and letting me know what you think. Sadly though, I cannot and will not change Airhead to a Gryffindor because she is in Slytherin for a reason, though that reason will not appear for a long time. Sorry. Also, I love wayne82444's review it was lovely! Thanks for all the complements and I am now considering the foursome pairing as the thought has caught my interest! Love you all! But I will shut up now and let you read this next chapter. Yay Draco suffering!

Recap:

No, I actually feel a bit sorry for Malfoy, he's used to people caring, or at least reacting, what he says, boy this would be funny to see," Harry sniggered.

Story:

And Harry was right: Airhead followed Malfoy silently while he and his little groupies laughed at her… at first. She just followed them, yawning occasionally at their sad, pathetic insults. Of course her eyes wandered about, as she tried to memorize the way, but somehow her feet kept following them, even if she seemed to not be paying attention to the group. Soon enough, her silence started to annoy little ole' Blondie. He stopped walking and turned to face her, his pale face tinted red with anger.

"You! Why are you following us?" he bellowed. She snapped her head in his direction so quickly it wouldn't be a surprise if she had gotten whiplash. Apparently, she was either concentrating on her surroundings very hard or she had been daydreaming. (AN: All who believe it was the former, raise your hand! No one? Not even me? Sad.)

"Huh?" (AN: Yup, we all knew it) Anger pulsed from Malfoy. A smarter person would have run or be afraid, but hey, this is Airhead we're talking about here! She looked at him with her big eyes in an adorable fashion which could have melted ice. Draco was temporarily distracted before he snapped out of it and began yelling once more.

"Mudblood! Why are you following us? Go away!"

"But we're going in the same direction! We have the same classes!"

"So what, you can take a different route!"

"I don't know how to get there though," she said, totally unembarrassed. "Can't I just follow you?" she then began her begging technique: Kitty Eyes of Cuteness!… ATTACK! "I mean, it would only be until I know my way around," she even looked a little sad and sniffled a bit. Draco's face turned red again. Then he turned his face away from Arlina.

"Fine," he turned away from her completely and began walking again, "but if you get lost it's your own damn fault." His groupies followed his lead, looking more than a little confused. Airhead followed as well, though now she was suspicious.

"_Hm…" _she thought, her cat ears twitching, _"that was too easy, why didn't he fight back? At all?" _She stared at Blondie's back as she pondered. She was so lost in the new territory called thought that she didn't hear Blondie's groupies whisper to him.

"What's the deal Malfoy? Why are you letting that freak tag along?"

"She won't be around for much longer," Malfoy whispered back evilly, for his plotting mind and cruelty had returned, no longer suffering his temporary insanity caused by Airhead. He led the group past a tall staircase and when he saw Arlina coming closer he let a sadistic smile flit across his face before he whispered back to his group, "Watch and learn." He strutted over to Arlina. "You know," he said loudly, putting his hand on her shoulder, "you really are an eyesore."

"…Yeah…And your point would be?" Airhead asked, unfazed. Then his hand moved from her shoulder to her hair and grabbed a handful of the long brown silk. He pulled her by the hair to the head of the stairs, and her eyes widened.

"My point is, I don't want to be bothered by the likes of you!" Malfoy made a violent motion, causing Arlina to fall…right down the stairs. She was still facing Malfoy as she fell and he saw her eyes fill with tears as she realized what was happening. Arlina had never liked the feeling of falling, especially when stairs were involved, and this was a very tall, cement staircase.

"_This is…gonna hurt." _Her eyes pleaded with Malfoy, the tears that had filled her eyes earlier finally escaping. Malfoy's hand suddenly grabbed Airhead's arm.

"_Wha-? I didn't mean to do that!" _he screamed to himself, then he fought in his mind to let go of her arm so she would fall. Unfortunately, for Draco that is, Arlina had already seized his arm, the one that was holding her. She attempted to pull herself up and out of danger. Instead, her pulling unbalanced them both and they went down the stairs together. Airhead screeched loudly and held onto Blondie as if he was a giant stuffed animal. Wrapping her arms around him as tightly as possible, she buried her face into his chest and hoped that this wouldn't send her back to the hospital wing. Draco's pale face was once again reddened when he felt her clutching at him. At first, he tried to pry her off but soon gave up as that only made her tighten her grip and cut off his air supply. It was a really long fall, but it was soon coming to an end, and Draco wasn't sure if that would be a good thing or not. Well, it would be good because the two seemed to be hitting every single stair on the way down and if the falling stopped, so did that, but stopping the fall also meant one last, really big crash, on another floor, then they would of course hit the wall that for some reason was situated close to the stairs. Oh yeah, pain all around. Draco closed his eyes.

CRASH

"Owie!" cried Airhead's voice.

"_Hm…why does her voice sound so close, and…what's that heavy feeling on my body?" _Draco thought to himself and he opened his eyes. He saw Arlina's face…very, very close to his own. She was sprawled out on top of him, her head on his chest. Airhead pushed herself into a sitting position, so she that was straddling his hips.

"Ow, ow, ow," Arlina mumbled when she put a hand to the large lump right in front of her left cat ear. She didn't even notice the very awkward positioning she and Blondie had gotten themselves into. Of course, Malfoy had, but something else had caught his eye: Arlina's robes had loosened during the fall and the muggle clothes she wore underneath were mussed and showed a fair amount of her stomach. Her cat ears and tail added to the effect somehow and Malfoy could feel something wet drip out of his nose. Arlina looked at him then shock swam into her expression.

"Dude! Your nose is bleeding!" she shouted. She tried to control her laughter and almost failed when she noticed something else. She shifted awkwardly and Malfoy's face reddened again. "What's this weird hard thing?" she asked and lifted herself from Malfoy's hips, looking unabashedly at the large lump in the crotch of his pants. She looked confused for a second before she turned back to Malfoy, whose face was still red. (AN: I'm sorry, I know they're only like 11 or 12, but I couldn't resist! Lol) There was still some blood leaking from his nose. That completely distracted Airhead as she finally burst into outright laughter. Malfoy, angry and embarrassed pushed Arlina onto the floor where she continued laughing. Malfoy didn't like that so he grabbed the collar of her shirt and pushed her further against the floor. Arlina stopped laughing, the way he had her pinned made the spastic movements involved uncomfortable. Malfoy's face was very close to hers and she was forced to look into his stormy grey eyes. Arlina felt trapped. Those eyes kept her still, they paralyzed her.

"Whoa, Fred, isn't that Arlina?" said a familiar voice to Airhead's left. She looked in that direction, glad for the distraction.

She looked at the twins, seeming to be concentrating very hard. Then her face brightened again, "Hi Forge and Gred!" she greeted them…incorrectly though. Malfoy fell off of her in shock and the twins laughed. Arlina stood up, now freed, and walked towards them.

"Wow, good guess! Feel honored guys, she remembered that much of your names, you must have left quite the impression," said a new voice. It was Harry, and he was a tad shocked. Normally it took a couple times introducing her to someone before she could remember even the first letter! Heck, it even took her a couple tries to remember Harry's name right. "Hey Airhead," he waved.

"Oh, Hiya Riri," Arlina rushed to his side and hugged him, "And, sorry, I guess I got your names wrong, and I tried so hard too!" she apologized, turning to the twins, her face showed frustration and maybe even a bit of sadness.

"No biggie! I'm Fred, remember? And George is that guy," Fred indicated his brother.

"Oh…then I was really close!" she smiled and did a little victory dance, "and since following this guy," she pointed at Blondie, who was still on the floor, now surrounded by his groupies (AN: yeah, I forgot about them for a while). There was even one girl among them who seemed particularly angry at Airhead, though of course, she paid no attention to it, "didn't work out too well, do any of you guys think you could show me how to get to…" she looked down at her arm, where her classes were written in marker, "Herbology class?"

AN: Alrighty! There you go guys, this chapter was mainly directed towards Dragon'sHost, 'cause she wanted AirheadxDraco. It doesn't seem to be that popular of a pairing, but as I said before, I will probably have all of the mentioned boys having at least little crushes on Airhead. Anyways, I'm really irked that no one is considerate enough to review on the "0 review chapters", as I call them a.k.a. chapters 2-5. The only reason I can think of that no one reviewed on them is that I sent out the first chapters all at once because I was bored. I thought that that would make people want to review and get more of the story, however, it seemed to have just made everyone think they could skip reviewing for those chapters! Rawrgh!

Airhead: The authoress is not pleased. And neither am I. Please go back and review those chapters before the authoress blows her top… Or blows herself up…or the story up…or me. She seems to like torturing me… DON'T THINK I DIDN'T HEAR THAT THREAT OF PAIRING ME OFF W/ DUMBLY-DORE! shivers But yeah, keep voting for pairs, you can vote more than once if you wish. But please, do vote or else the Authoress might do something drastic!

Authoress: (Looks like she's plotting something evil)


	15. Airhead is Smart?

Authoress: Hello my dear readers! Yes, I have been plotting and plotting. However, I'm not the only one that's been doing that lately. (looks over at the twins, who actually came of their own free will)

Fred+George: (leaning over a piece of paper, both whispering and occasionally writing something down)

Airhead: Mew! I,…I think I just heard them say my name. (is scared)

Authoress: Anyways, for the disclaimer, today we have…? (looks around) Hey guys? Whose supposed to be doing the disclaimer today?

Harry: Well, Draco somehow escaped, so then Airhead went out and kidnapped Neville, but he had an even more adverse reaction to your room than Draco did, so we let him leave 'cause Airhead and I felt sorry for him.

Authoress: Well then… how about Hermione? She hasn't made an appearance yet, but that's mostly 'cause she doesn't really befriend Harry and Ron 'till Halloween and it's only been a few days since Airhead even arrived in Hogwarts.

Harry: I guess that sounds fair, at least she'll have a part.

Airhead: (raises her hand) I'll go get her! (whispers to Harry) I'm afraid to stay in the same room as those twins, I swear they're thinking up something even more evil than the Authoress.

Authoress: So, while Airhead's looking for Hermione I'll say my thank you's: (ahem) Thank you to blissofnowhere, Dragon'sHost, Xx Hidden Secret Xx, Naru-Kyou, Shenandren, and Quirkiness for reviewing! Special thanks to blissofnowhere and Shenandren! Because blissofnowhere is translating my story into French so even more people can read and enjoy! And because Shenandren's review touched me, I felt so happy when she praise my writing and she even gave me and Airhead virtual hugs! It makes me feel very happy to know that people like this story that much! And hey, only 6 more reviews till 50! Yay! Oh look, Airhead's back.

Airhead: Yep! And I brought Hermy too! (dragging Hermione by the wrist)

Hermione: My name's not Hermy! And why did you bring me here?

Authoress: So that you can tell the audience that I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, and that I am not making any money from this story, I am only using the characters as my play things for a bit.

Hermione: …but didn't you just say that all on your own?

Authoress:…Damn.

Recap:

"Oh…then I was really close!" she smiled and did a little victory dance, "and since following this guy," she pointed at Blondie, who was still on the floor, now surrounded by his groupies (AN: yeah, I forgot about them for a while) and there was even one who girl seemed particularly angry at Airhead, though of course, she paid no attention to it, "didn't work out too well, do any of you guys think you could show me how to get to…" she looked down at her arm, where her classes were written in marker, "Herbology class?"

Story:

All three of the boys had known where it was but Harry had another class to go to and the twins had free period so they took Airhead to Herbology. She showed them that she actually had pretty good control over her cat ears now by moving them right and left and putting them back, she also poked them with her tail. This of course, put the boys in the mood to play back, so Fred grabbed her tail and pulled and George pet her ears. The pulling made Arlina mad but then when George started scratching her ears she purred and settled down, completely relaxed.

Eventually, though it took a while because of some distractions made by a certain pair of troublesome twins, she made it to her class. She was late though, so the teacher took five points from Slytherin.

"Tsk, Tsk, Miss Honda we're off to a bad start," said Professor Sprout. Then she directed the class to the plant that they were dealing with that day. It was a really weird looking thing in Airhead's opinion, but that wasn't much of a surprise to her, it was a magical plant after all. She had actually read about this plant before too, in one of the school textbooks she had read. "Now then, can anyone tell me what this plant is called?" asked Professor Sprout. She looked at the students' faces and all of them looked clueless, all of them except for the strange girl from Slytherin that hung around the Gryffindors. Arlina Honda. Not only was her face eager, she also had her hand up, obviously waiting to be called on so she could answer the question. Professor Sprout did not seem to be the only one surprised either. All the Slytherins looked at Airhead incredulously.

"You're kidding right?" Asked one rudely.

"She doesn't really know the answer, she's just trying to disgrace Slytherin further," provoked another. If Airhead had been a normal girl, she might have felt a bit sad that her classmates were like this towards her…whoa, Airhead and normal in the same sentence, creepy.

"Yes, Miss Honda? You know this plant?"

"Well, yeah, it was mentioned in that one textbook that we were told to buy for this year…Oh yeah! _One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by…that one person…" her face went dark as she tried to remember the author's name.

"Phyllida Spore?" Professor Sprout prompted. Arlina's face became bright once more and she smiled.

"Yeah, that's the one! Anyways, judging by it's purple leaves and thin vine-like branches, this is a confusious creeper. It doesn't have any of it's signature white and blue flowers right now, but it's leaves have marks which resemble small fireworks and that is a definite sign of a confusious creeper," she finished up her explanation with her usual clueless smile while everyone else in the class looked completely dumbfounded. The teacher looked shocked as well but soon got over it and smiled.

"That is exactly correct! 10 points to Slytherin!" Professor Sprout exclaimed excitedly.

"Why is this one so peaceful though?" Airhead asked. All the Slytherins looked at her again, confusion in their eyes.

"What does she mean?" Mill-mill asked to no one in particular.

"I believe she is talking about the fact that confusious creepers are most often extremely violent and when they are in bloom, their pollen acts as a gas which disorients any living being that inhales it, it doesn't work on other confusious creepers though. It's so that they can capture prey without having to fight and waste energy," the class seemed a bit scared at this, except for Airhead, who already knew. "You really know your stuff there Miss Honda," Professor Sprout observed happily.

"Not really," Arlina mumbled, blushing a bit at the praise. "I'm only smart academic-wise. Other than that, I'm a total goof. That's why Airhead is a name that suits me pretty well. I have almost no common sense. Ha." The class was silent for a second before Professor Sprout coughed and then continued class.

Airhead dealt with weird plants for the rest of class, gaining points for answering questions but then she just lost them when her clumsiness broke something. At first a lot of it was because that girl, whose name escaped Airhead—the annoying twerp that was really angry at Airhead earlier and always seemed to have a love-love complex for Malfoy—was tripping her or something to that effect. Airhead decided to call this girl Miss Grumpy, because she always had this angry look on her face when she looked at Airhead. (AN: By the way, this is Pansy we're talking about in case anyone was wondering) Then, after points started being taken from Slytherin, it was just Airhead's clumsiness all on it's own. She had even managed to disturb the mandrakes. The evil child-like roots had been sitting as innocently as they possibly could in their pots on a tray when Arlina tripped over…well, herself and landed on the tray. It was unbalanced and the pots all fell and shattered on the floor. Thankfully though everyone already had their earphones on so there was no fainting, but the damage to property and potential danger of the situation cost Slytherin twenty points. Airhead bowed and apologized to Professor Sprout repeatedly and very sincerely. Then she correctly repotted all of the mandrakes into larger pots, grabbed a broom, and cleaned up the entire mess in about five minutes. Professor Sprout was really impressed, so she gained back a few points for Slytherin. At this point, the Slytherins were hating her for several reasons, though the reasons were contradicting each other:

"She's too clumsy and keep losing points for the house, it's a disgrace!" said one Slytherin.

"The mudblood is such a suck up, she thinks she knows everything. It is a humiliation that she's earning points for Slytherin," claimed another.

"She should just know her place and sit quietly in the back," others complained.

Arlina didn't know or care what they were saying, she was just paying attention to the rest of the lesson.

After Herbology, Arlina followed Malfoy to History of Magic class. She dosed off a few times and woke up each time with pieces of paper and magic things all over her. Apparently the Slytherins decided to practice their aim, using her as the target. There were even a few papers with red circles on them. Definitely a target. However, even after her little naps, when Mr. Binns called on her, she answered his questions flawlessly gaining many points for Slytherin. (AN: She didn't move around, so she didn't lose any points this time around) Finally History of Magic ended and Arlina yawned and stretched over her desk in a cat-like manner. Her cat ears kept twitching because of the paper balls on them. Arlina shook her head to rid herself of the worst of it so that the ears wouldn't feel so agitated, but left the rest where is was.

"Meh, the rest of it is too bothersome to get," she said aloud to herself. She didn't even bother removing the signs that said "stupid" or "kick me" that were all over her shoulders and back. She began walking to the Great Hall, as it was lunchtime, leaving a trail of paper behind her. Her stomach growled loudly. "Grrrr, I wish there was a short cut to the Great Hall," she complained to the air.

"Your wish is our command, Princess," said two familiar voices in unison. Airhead turned to look at the speakers, Fred and George were standing in a doorway that hadn't been there a second ago. However, as she looked at them, she saw their expressions change. "What the hell?" they asked angrily, making Airhead wonder if she had done something wrong. The twins came closer and she looked at them with sad eyes. She was about to ask what she did wrong when they suddenly started dusting her off. "Who the heck decided to cover you in this stuff?" Fred asked, his voice tinged with menace. When Airhead just looked at him, confused, Fred sighed, grabbed one of the "kick me" signs and shoved it in her face.

"Why are you plastered with this crap?" George inquired, pulling some more papers off of her.

"Better yet, why are you walking around still covered?" complained Fred. Airhead just shrugged, then her face suddenly looked very strange, as if she remembered something. What they had first said finally reached Airhead's brain.

"….Did you just call me 'Princess'? 'Cause if so, you might want to get those brains of yours checked," she looked at them in a confused yet concerned manner. She really thought there was something wrong with them. Apparently, she had totally forgotten that they had been asking her questions a second ago. The twins were surprised for a second.

After they got over her change of subject, they laughed and thought, _"Only Airhead could get away with that."_

"No, no we are well aware that you are who you are, but we just feel you should be treated like a Princess today," commented Fred.

Arlina's gaze turned suspicious. "Ok, what are you guys planning this time?" she asked cautiously, not sure if she wanted to know. The twins looked at each other and smiled. Airhead didn't like the mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

"We aren't planning anything, you wanted a shortcut to the Great Hall and we know of one, and here, this will make it so that you are a princess," George explained, pulling a crown out of thin air. Arlina looked at the crown, semi-afraid of what these pranksters could do. The crown was beautiful with clear diamonds and blue sapphires sparkling around the edges and a large gem sat in the middle. The gem was the biggest sapphire Airhead had ever seen. With its deep rich blue color and its heart shaped figure, Arlina was completely entranced. She didn't even notice when the twins cleaned all the debris from History of Magic class off of her and changed her clothes so that she was now wearing a blue, olden day dress. It was the same color as the crown and also beautiful. Then George laid the crown on her head and pushed her into the secret passage that led to the Great Hall. Fred shut the door right after Arlina was in. Fred and George looked rather happy.

"Now then, let's get to the Great Hall and see our work in action!" Fred stated.

"Yeah, but remember, we can't get too close or it'll effect us too," George reminded him.

AN: Yes, they are planning something evil, but you know that nothing goes as planned when Airhead is involved! (Ahem) Now then, down to business: I am very angry at all you readers! I asked you to review the review less chapters and the only one that did that was Dragon'sHost! I am very happy that she did by the way, even though she only reviewed for 2 out of the four zero review chapters. But maybe I should just stop writing my story since no one likes it enough to listen to my author notes. (L)

Airhead: No! If you do that then no one will discover my story! Who do I end up with? What about my mysterious past?

Authoress: Well, no one knows about the past thing do they? Unless for once some one was actually reading my author notes and as far as I know, only Dragon'sHost does that.

Harry: (smacks Authoress) She really doesn't mean it guys, she's just being spiteful because no one listens to her rants and because those review less chapters are hurting her feelings as an authoress.

Authoress: (mumbles sadly)


	16. Prank Gone Wrong

Hermy: "AirheadedKittyLuver does not own Harry Potter or the song "The Reason is You" Harry Potter is JK Rowling's and the song is Hoobastank's." Is that what you took me away from my studies for?

Authoress: Yes, yes it was. However, you may not leave yet, for we may have another use for you at some point. As long as you don't struggle, you won't end up like them. (points to all of the tied up bishounens on the ground) See, tying up a girl does nothing for me, so as long as you behave we won't have to resort to drastic measures.

Hermy: (too scared of what the Authoress might be getting out of tying up the boys to fight back) Y-yes.

Authoress: Yay! We finally passed 50 reviews! In fact, this story has 70 reviews now! I love you all! But you know who I love the absolute most? HP. loser .freak, Dragon'sHost, xX Hidden Secret Xx, Shenandren, and phoenixi77 because they reviewed chapter 15! But I am especially feeling the love for HP. loser .freak! She 1) wears cat ears, 2) is freaking insane (just like me and Airhead, so in other words, she is very entertaining in my opinion), and 3) has reviewed all 15 chapters! In one day! She even included little stories about herself that had me laughing so hard I almost fell out of my chair! I feel so happy as an authoress right now! (crying tears of joy) So I am dedicating this chapter to HP. loser .freak, the only person to review every single one of my chapters!

Authoress's P.S: Oh yeah, and for all of those Airhead fans that don't like to see her in pain…very, very sorry about this chapter.

Airhead: What? What's with your cryptic apology? What happens to me!

Authoress: Read and find out!

Recap:

"Now then, let's get to the Great Hall and see our work in action!" Fred stated.

"Yeah, but remember, we can't get too close or it'll effect us too," George reminded him.

Story:

Harry was enjoying his lunch…or at least, that's what should have been happening. Harry was actually really tense.

"_Where is Arlina? She should have been here already," _he thought anxiously.

Fred and George entered the Great Hall just as he finished his thought. They had these looks on their faces that just screamed "Prank in Process." This did absolutely nothing to console Harry, in fact, it made him worry all the more. He walked up to the mischievous twins.

"Guys, have you seen Arlina?" he asked, unsure.

"Yup, she should be here any minute," Fred said with a grin, George nodded. Neither of them said anymore and instead chose to stare at a particular part of the Great Hall's wall. Sure enough, the wall soon fell away and a figure in a blue, frilly, and doll-like dress came into Harry's vision. The wall soon closed behind the girl. Then she collapsed.

"What?" the twins gasped at the same time. George looked at Fred.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" he asked. Fred shook his head and both ran to Airhead's form, which was curled up on the floor and shaking badly. Harry was already at her side. He knelt next to her, the whole Great Hall went silent.

"Arlina? Are you ok?" Harry whispered to her. He pushed her bangs out of her eyes and saw that her eyes were a new color he had never seen them turn before. Silver blue eyes looked at him blankly as rivers of tears ran down her face. He had never seen Arlina like this before, but she had told him about something like this once. The problem was that he couldn't for the life of him remember what had caused it or how to fix it. It scared him to see his friend like this. "Arlina?" he said again, this time a bit more forcefully. Arlina turned her eyes to him, they were still blank, but she seemed to have registered he was there as she wrapped her arms around him.

"…" Harry couldn't hear her, but she had mumbled something.

"What is it Arlina?" he tried gently.

"Dark," it was all she could say. She mumbled it over and over. "So dark."

Then Harry remembered what Arlina had told him.

Flashback

"Hey there, Harry," Arlina greeted.

"Hi, Airhead," sighed Harry.

"What's wrong?" Arlina asked, concerned.

"I just keep having these weird dreams and they're scaring me. I don't like that I'm scared so easily, it's pathetic, isn't it?" Harry replied.

"It's not pathetic. If that's pathetic, then what does that make me?" Airhead inquires.

"You? But you aren't afraid of anything," Harry sighed, both admiration and envy were in his voice.

"Yeah right. You've got it good, that's all you're scared of right? Just dreams. I'm scared of so many things: Death, spiders, the dark-"

"You're scared of the dark?" Harry inquired.

"Yup, I don't remember it too well, but apparently one night a couple years ago I was home alone for a few hours 'cause my mom needed to go to the store. There was a black out almost right after she left. My mom came home after shopping and I was crumpled on the floor, crying my eyes out. I couldn't even say anything but 'dark.' My mom was really freaked out, she said that my eyes had changed to a blue-ish color and I was in this creepy trance, even after the lights had come back on I wouldn't snap out of it. Finally she just picked me up and carried me to my room where it was really bright and held me. She said that she sang a song and I finally stopped crying and just fell asleep. The next day I didn't remember any of it, but mommy told me about it so that I could warn people I trust. That is what I'm doing right now," Arlina ended with a smile.

End of Flashback

Harry held her in his arms, completely ignoring the crowd that was gathering around the two of them, and began to sing a song that he knew Arlina loved:

"I'm not a perfect person/ There's many things I wish I didn't do/ But I continue learning/ I never meant to do those things to you/"

Fred and George leaned closer, giving Harry a questioning look. Harry stopped singing for a second and explained, "Singing calms her," after that Fred and George started singing too.

"And so I have to say before I go/ That I just want you to know/ I've found a reason for me /To change who I used to be/ A reason to start over new"

Strangely enough, Harry could have sworn he heard another voice joining in, a voice not his, Fred's, or George's, however he couldn't see who it was and just decided it was his imagination.

"And the reason is you/ I'm sorry that I hurt you/ It's something I must live with everyday/ And all the pain I put you through/ I wish that I could take it all away/ And be the one who catches all your tears/ That's why i need you to hear/ I've found a reason for me/ To change who I used to be/ A reason to start over new/ and the reason is You/ and the reason is You/ and the reason is You/ and the reason is You/ I'm not a perfect person/ I never meant to do those things to you/ And so I have to say before I go/ That I just want you to know/ I've found a reason for me/ To change who I used to be/ A reason to start over new/ and the reason is you/ I've found a reason to show/ A side of me you didn't know/ A reason for all that I do/ And the reason is you."

Harry looked at Arlina's face. The tears had stopped flowing and she was now sleeping peacefully in his arms. Harry sighed and smiled. He turned to look at the twins who both looked extremely worried and…guilty?

"She's gonna be ok," Harry said to them. They seemed to breathe sighs of relief. "But just in case, help me bring her to the hospital wing. Poor girl, it's only her third day here and she's already heading into the infirmary for the second time," Harry said, with pity. The teachers were already in the crowd around them so Harry, Fred, and George didn't have to do anything. Snape used his magic to levitate her and Madam Pomfrey was already fussing.

"I have a feeling that I'll be seeing this girl in my wing quite often," Madam Pomfrey stated.

(Later that night in the Gryffindor common room)

"We're so sorry mate," Fred and George apologized in unison.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Arlina, she's the one you traumatized," Harry replied coldly.

"We didn't know she was deathly afraid of the dark man, she seemed like the type to not be afraid of anything…except that spider thing, that freaked her out a bit," Fred mumbled the last part.

"Yeah, but it was nothing like this, she got over the spider thing in two seconds!" George muttered sadly.

"She's only human, everyone is afraid of something!" Harry shouted angrily and stomped up to his dorm. Once there he lied down on his four-poster bed and tried to sleep. He tossed and turned for hours until he finally fell into a troubled trance-like state that somewhat resembled sleep.

AN: Yeah, sorry about the short chappie, but I'm going through a small…no wait, actually rather LARGE case of writers' block. It's really not fair too, 'cause I love the story and I want to tell everyone in the whole wide world about it! But I'm stuck! (cries) Also, I would like to say that the votes are closed for the pairings. However, I won't tell you the results! Muahaha! You'll just have to read and find out! And don't think that going through the reviews will help you discover it, cause a lot of my real life friends just told me what they're votes were and didn't review…even though I bug them to review…Rawr.


	17. Chase Scene

Authoress: Hey all! Sorry about the long wait I was kinda sorta grounded…soo…yeah. No comp…damn Step dad. It's all his fault, blame him for the late chappie, not me. But because it's been so long I decided to give you guys a super extra long chapter! My longest one yet: 3771 words before the authoress notes were added in! I feel so proud of myself, but don't be expecting it all that often, I shall only give super long chapters for special occasions! I want to tell you all though that I have no intention of just dropping this series as it entertains myself and many others, so rest assured my lovely readers! Ahem, anyways once again I give my thanks to all reviewers: HP. loser .freak, SexySadie88, Shenandren Savaha, Dragon'sHost, and DawnAngel. I love you all! Reviewers are what make me enjoy writing this story so much!

Disclaimer:

Authoress: Hey, Riri, who should we make do the disclaimer this time?

Harry: Well, Draco's still MIA-

Airhead: Does that mean he's dead? (she seems very excited)

Harry: No.

Airhead: (Snaps fingers disappointedly)

Harry: Anyways, Hermione had to leave because she needed to study for some test, the twins are currently drowning in shame (serves them right), I think the only person we could have do the disclaimer would be a teacher or Ron.

Authoress: Ron it is!

Ron: (suddenly appeared out of nowhere) Where am I?

Authoress: That's not important right now (hands him a piece of paper) Read that out loud please.

Ron: "The Authoress owns only Airhead and the random stuff that Airhead creates by being in the story" Is that all? (he's scared)

Authoress: For now. Now, on to the story!

Recap:

"She's only human, everyone is afraid of something!" Harry shouted angrily and stomped up to his dorm. Once there he lied down on his four-poster bed and tried to sleep. He tossed and turned for hours until he finally fell into a troubled trance-like state that somewhat resembled sleep.

Story:

Dream:

Arlina was shoved into the corridor by the mischievous twins. At first, she was shocked, but not bothered too much, she didn't really care that they had shoved her but she was wondering why they were so forceful. But then all such thoughts of curiosity were wiped from her mind as Arlina realized how very, very dark it was. She felt nauseous as she attempted to look around in the dark. She couldn't see her own hand, even though she knew she was holding it right in front of her face. She could feel her warm breath bouncing off of it and warming her skin, but she couldn't see it at all! Arlina could feel the rest of her body long for the same warmth as the cold in the stone corridor seeped into her being. Her legs were giving out on her, she was so scared! Then as she leaned against the wall for support, she noticed something else that was definitely not going to help her mind's psyche: the only sound in the whole place was her own breathing. The silence, the freezing cold, the darkness; it was all too much. Airhead could feel her body begin to shake. She turned around and pounded on the wall with her fists. She screamed unintelligibly, and cried as she hit the wall as hard as she could. It wouldn't move. During her little fit something fell off of Arlina's head and hit the floor with a soft 'clink' noise. Airhead didn't even notice.

Finally she started arranging her screams into words, they were still screams, but now they could be understood a bit. "Guys? Guys? This isn't fun anymore! Let me out! PLEASE!" And that was it, her words were short lived and now they were gone. She couldn't say anymore because her throat felt clogged with cotton. She cried and reached for the walls of the corridor. The rough, grainy surface seemed to be the only thing Arlina could hold onto. Arlina followed the walls, her face wet with tears. She could just barely keep herself going with the thought of light, that once she followed the corridor through to the end, there would be light there to greet her. Then she felt something crawl on her arm. Something that was not the wall. Something that was most definitely not her clothes.

Dream End!

"EEEEKKK! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Arlina screamed, jumping to her feet and trying to wipe whatever it was off of her.

"Ow," whimpered a voice from below her. Airhead stopped wigging out and looked around her.

"Why am I back in here?" she asked herself as she recognized the room she was in. "Darn hospital wing," she muttered angrily. She never really liked hospitals, they had always just bothered her. Then she remembered that someone had said "ow" a second ago and looked down.

Airhead's hazel eyes were met by pouty gray ones.

"Eh?" Arlina made a questioning noise as she figured out who those eyes belonged to. "What are you doing here, Blondie?"

Malfoy's eyes shifted away from Arlina's.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, mudblood. Don't call me something that you made up," Malfoy complained.

"Hypocrite," Airhead said, sticking out her tongue, "So I can't call you anything but your name and you can call me 'mudblood'? I don't think so bub. Besides, that's not an answer to the question I asked," she finished indignantly.

"Stupid mudblood," Draco muttered, "I don't have to answer your questions." After that Draco turned his face from Arlina's and left. As he did though, Arlina could have sworn that Blondie's ears were slightly red. However, as interesting as dear ole' Blondie's coloring was, Airhead was quickly distracted by something she saw in the corner of her eye.

On the nightstand next to her bed was something shiny. Airhead, easily distracted by shiny things, went closer to get a better look. There sat a sapphire and diamond tiara. It glittered innocently in the light that filled the room. Airhead stared at it for a second.

"How pretty!" she cried, resisting the urge to touch it. "I'm so jealous, I wonder whose it is?" she asked herself. It was then that Arlina noticed that there was a piece of paper under the crown. She couldn't read the whole thing because the tiara was in the way, but it had her name on it so she carefully picked up the crown, moving it off the paper and read the thing as she held the lovely bit of jewelry. The paper turned out to be a letter.

"Dear Airhead.

I'm so sorry about my brothers' stupidity. They didn't know what they were doing and it wasn't their intention to upset you. Please forgive them.

Sincerely,

Ron

P.S. Fred and George said you could keep the dress and crown if you wanted it."

Is what it said. Airhead looked at it confused.

"What would I need to forgive them for? Did they do something wrong?" she inquired into the air. A shiver ran up her spine when she tried to remember. So she decided not to try, not really in the mood to think about it if that's what would happen. She then turned her thoughts to more pleasant parts of the note. "There's a dress involved too? I wonder where that is?" she asked herself out loud. Airhead looked around but she didn't see any dress, she shrugged and decided to ask the twins about it next time she saw them. However, when she shrugged, she heard far more rustling than her robes normally made. She looked down and saw that she was no longer wearing her robes, instead, a frilly, blue renaissance dress (which you would normally only see on a porcelain doll) hung over her body loosely. "…WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" she screeched loudly.

She immediately attempted to remove the article of clothing but found that it would not come off, no matter how hard she pulled on it. She soon gave up, finding that putting so much effort into the action of taking off her clothes was too bothersome to continue. She sat back down on the bed and stared at the clothing angrily, as if it would finally obey her and disappear if she did that long enough . Sadly, a few minutes later, the dress was still there, it's very existence mocking Airhead. "Fine, be that way. I guess I know which dress they were talking about, but why would they put it on me? I love blue and dresses are ok to look at and own but…" Airhead mumbled at the darned outfit, letting her words drift off. After a minute more of sulking, Airhead realized something: last she remembered…THERE WERE CLASSES TO GO TO! "OH FUDGE-COVERED MONKEYS!" she screamed loudly and with that, she ran out of the hospital wing, completely forgetting that she still wore the dress and had the crown in her hands.

Unsurprisingly, Airhead got lost in a matter of minutes. Soon she stopped running and looked around at the evil hallways and their lack of signs that say "go this way" with arrows and such. Feeling particularly childish, she sat down on the ground and stuck her tongue out at the nearest wall. After her bout of idiocy passed she just sulked and hoped that someone would come along soon. Well, the good thing was that she didn't have to wait long before someone appeared. The bad thing? It was Peeves. Even worse? Airhead had never met Peeves before and therefore knew nothing about his evil-ness. Poor Airhead got all excited and jumped to her feet.

"Hello there? Person whose name I don't know?" Airhead called out in her sweetest possible voice. Peeves turned to her with a mischievous grin. Arlina however, did not catch the glint of malevolence and just plowed right on. "I'm kinda lost. Do you think you could point me in the direction of Charms class?" She had an adorable lost look on her face, but sadly Peeves has never been, nor will he ever be, affected by such things as cute-ness. His evil smile only grew.

"Oh yes Miss," Peeves started, Airhead twitched, "But first," that's when he grabbed the tiara right out of Airhead's unknowing fingers. Airhead looked closer and realised that she must have taken it with her and ran after him. It was hers after all according to the letter she read, and she wanted to keep the pretty, not to mention shiny, thing. The poltergeist seemed to be leading her somewhere, but Airhead was more intent on getting back her belonging than paying attention to things like that.

The moving portraits which were all over the place watched and listened as Peeves lead a strange girl through the hallways. The girl screamed random things at him, calling him names such as "You Pudding headed turkey!" or "Give that back! You are such a pig-faced monkey!" and more. Many of the paintings stared at them in shock while others laughed as it was a comical scene. However, soon the show stopped as Peeves burst through a new door, one that Airhead had never walked through before. Airhead, of course followed him fearlessly screaming more of her random insults, the last one being, "Cotton headed ninny muffin!" as she entered…the occupied classroom.

"Oh dear," Peeves said mockingly as Airhead finally noticed the people in the classroom. "I'm ever so sorry, this seems to be the wrong room." With that he dropped the crown on Arlina's head and flew off. Airhead almost started to wonder why the tiara fit on her head so easily until she looked about the room which seemed to have gone oddly silent.

"Um, oops. Sorry, that guy stole my…" Airhead stopped talking as she realised most of the class wasn't even really listening. In fact, all of the boys in the classroom seemed to have been too busy staring at her to listen. She spotted Fred and George in that moment though, so her confusion went away quickly. She went right up to them and started talking again. "Oh gosh, thank goodness. I need some help," sadly, they didn't seem to be paying her words any attention either. "Guys? Hello? What is-" she was cut off when Fred and George both grabbed her at the same time. They held her in a very awkward embrace and both attempted to,…to kiss her! Airhead's eyes went wide and she screeched. "Get off of me! You two are so not being cool right now!" She struggled wildly landing a few punches on the boys that probably would have knocked out anyone else, but for some reason they didn't seem to be hurt in the least. Airhead, too angry and shocked to even think about the strangeness of this squirmed out of their grip and started running away from them as fast as she could. Sadly, they gave chase. Worse yet was that Fred and George weren't the only ones following her, all the boys that had been in the room came running along behind them. Airhead was so confused! Tears ran from hers eyes in an anime like fashion as she ran down the endless maze of corridors that was Hogwarts. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?" she cried out.

Unfortunately, it only got worse and worse. As she ran screaming, people curiously poked their heads out of their class rooms and more guys seemed to gravitate towards her. After she had run through most of the school she ended up with a group of followers about a mile long. That was when she…well…tripped. After an extremely painful landing, Airhead rolled over onto her back, facing out at her, um, friends? She lay looking out at the mob in fear, then she saw a face that cheered her: Harry! And a face that made her want to smack something: Blondie, bleh.

She ignored the jerk and just looked at her knight in shining armor. "Geez Harry, I'm so glad you're here. I don't know why, but all of the guys are acting crazy! It's as if they think I'm attractive! I swear this is all some evil prank, even the twins are in on it!" Harry was unresponsive. "Harry? Come on! Quit spacing out!" He held out his hand to her. "That's better." Airhead grabbed his hand gratefully and used it to pull herself back to her feet. "Thanks Harry! Now just help me snap these people out of it and I'll be ever so grateful!" She gave him a little hug as if to seal the deal, but when she tried to pull away, Harry wouldn't let her go. She continued to attempt to push him away for a bit until she finally realised that he was not going to release her. She looked up into his eyes and saw the same weird blank expression that had been in the twins' eyes. Realization hit her. "Mew" she mewled, astonished. Then she snapped out of it and struggled in his grip so hard that her tiara fell off. "Let go you jerk! Meanie head! Wart face!" she screeched angrily at Harry, not even noticing that Harry had let her go and was now cowering on the floor as she hit and kicked him. Nor did she notice that her entire "following" was now holding their heads and muttering confused phrases like:

"Why are we here?" or "What's going on?"

"Ow! Airhead! Quit it, that hurts!" Harry finally managed between her blows. That got her attention. Airhead stopped hitting Harry and looked down at him, little tears in her eyes.

"Harry? Are you going to stop being mean now?" Airhead asked tentatively. Harry stared at her, confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Airhead," Harry stated bluntly. That seemed to really piss Airhead off, but before Airhead exploded, two hands covered her mouth.

"Sorry, this was all our fault," Fred and George Weasley stated, strangely enough, guilt tinged their voices. Airhead looked up at them confused. She removed their hands from her mouth.

"What do you mean?" she inquired. Fred went over to where the tiara lay innocently glittering on the floor and picked it up.

"This was made by us, the tiara and the dress. When they're worn together they're supposed to give off certain pheromones that would make any guy fall desperately in love with the wearer. We haven't actually tested it out yet, so we thought you would be a good guinea pig. It was supposed to just be a prank, but yesterday it backfired and we thought that it didn't work. Then we found the tiara back in the passage way and thought we could we could try again later. We didn't think you would be wearing the stuff already today, we just wanted you to hold on to it for a bit. Also, you have to admit that you getting chased around by guys would be pretty funny…as long as it's watched from a distance of course." Fred finished his explanation with a bit of hope that she would forgive them. Airhead tilted her head to the side. She looked as if she were considering it. Then she burst out laughing.

"Well yeah, I see where that could be entertaining, especially the look on my face when I think the world has gone insane," Airhead laughed, imagining it for herself. Then she looked at the twins, smiling. "But you know, it wasn't my choice to keep this silly dress on, I tried really hard to take it off but it just wouldn't come off of me!" she glared down at the dress, as if this was all its fault (which it partly was).

Fred and George looked at each other confused before a little light seemed to go on above their heads. "Oh yeah, Fred that's right! We forgot about that quirk, we put a little spell on it , you know when it was actually planned for the prank so you wouldn't be able to take it off until we were sure it would work or not. Sorry, here," George then proceeded to point his wand at the dress and he muttered something. Airhead reached back and unzipped the thing. Then she pulled it right off of her! The crowd gasped.

"Ah! Much better!" Airhead sighed in relief, happily straightening out her witch robes which were all crinkled up from being underneath the dress for a day. (AN: Ha! I fooled you, of course I wouldn't have her strip in front of a crowd unless she had something underneath it) She then turned to the twins. "Well, sorry that you got caught up in your own prank. Then again, the looks on your faces were pretty funny too. You were all hypnotized and trance-y it's really too bad I didn't know what was going on or I would have had more fun with it," the way that Airhead was looking around like they were all just things to amuse her scared most of them, but Harry just smiled. He was glad for the return to at least some sort of normalcy.

But then he noticed that something wasn't normal about Airhead's appearance. "Hey, Airhead? Do you realize that your cat ears are gone?" he asked. Airhead's hand immediately reached up to her head, even though now that it had been pointed out she knew it was true. She could feel the missing muscles and now she knew why the tiara fitting so easily bothered her for a moment. Her hand met only hair, the ears were gone. She reached down to the small of her back, the tail too. Airhead turned to the twins, her eyes sad. She was about to say something. Sadly that was when the teachers came around.

At first all that could be heard of them was shouts of "What's going on here?" or "Head back to your classrooms." Then finally the teachers reached the center of the huge crowd of people and found none other than Airhead, once again causing chaos in her loveable way.

"I should have known that you were involved in this somehow," commented a very amused Dumbledore who looked straight at Airhead, then over at the twins, and finally over to the pile of cloth which had been the offending dress from earlier. "Seeing as it is class time, I wouldn't say no if you all chose to head off to your classes."

"Yes sir, Mr. Dumbly-dore," Arlina agreed, saluting him. Many around her wondered in their minds if she was even allowed to call him that, but then again, this was Airhead they were talking about. Most of the students just decided to go to class. Harry, Fred and George had to run off too, or they would be late for their own classes. They secretly all wished Airhead good luck on finding hers. "Oh but wait Professor!" Airhead called out before Dumbledore left.

"Yes, Miss Honda?"

"First off, even if you can't call me Airhead around others, at least call me Arlina. Being called 'Miss' makes me twitch," she scrunched her nose as if demonstrating. Then she continued "Secondly, I have no clue where I am, so could you make Blondie lead me to our classes for a while? I mean, we go to the same classes but last time I tried to follow him things ended up …badly to say the least."

"Ah, yes, that does sound reasonable," Dumbledore nodded wisely as he looked over at Blondie, who was still in a bit of a daze. "Please escort Mi-" he stopped as he looked over at Airhead. He smiled. "Please escort Arlina to the classes until she can manage on her own then, Mister Malfoy."

Malfoy nodded, knowing that he had no other choice in the matter once he looked between Dumbledore's knowing smile and Airhead's happy face. However, it wasn't really either of those that made him agree. It was that Snape, who was standing behind Airhead and Dumbledore, had a look on his face that said "Do it or else." Really, the only person brave enough, or stupid enough, to not obey that look was Airhead herself. Sadly, for Draco, he had neither of those qualities.

"This way mu-" Malfoy stopped, realizing that insulting Arlina in front of Dumbledore wouldn't be the best idea. "Arlina. We have flying lessons next."

"What? I thought we had Charms!" Airhead exclaimed.

"You've been asleep for a while. We had charms yesterday after lunch. The Slytherins just finished Transfiguration before this…" he looked around at the students that were still looking a little bit dazed, then at the teachers who were attempting to herd them back to they're classes. He decided to not finish the sentence as it would have been far too tempting to poke fun at her, even with the teachers there. "Well, now we have flying lessons." He was really trying his hardest to sound pleasant in front of Dumbledore, but Airhead just kept smiling her goofy smile. She didn't even seem to notice the change in his personality and that fact, for some reason, only made Draco's acting more difficult. "_Stupid mudblood, the second we're away from this moronic headmaster, I'll lose you. This castle is big enough, and I bet you get lost easily,_" the thought had made him rather happy, until he caught sight of Airhead. She was still smiling! He once more became angry and he found it hard to resist the urge to smack that idiotic grin off her face. He began to lead her in the direction of their class. After all, he had to go the right way-at least, at first- so Dumbledore wouldn't suspect his plans. They were finally alone in a new corridor and Draco was going to leave her behind when suddenly, he felt something wrap itself around his arm. Malfoy looked down at the aforementioned limb and was surprised to see Airhead clinging to it happily. "What are you doing, mudblood?" The teachers were obviously out of earshot, so he felt completely free to speak to her in a rude fashion once more.

"I'm making sure you don't ditch me," Airhead explained cheerfully. She tightened her grip as if to emphasize her point. At this point, Malfoy felt something rather squishy pressing against his arm and blushed, realizing that the squishy thing was Airhead's chest. He was so distracted by trying NOT to be distracted by her…clinginess that before he could even attempt to get her off him, let alone lose her, they ended up at the flying lesson's area: the courtyard.

AN: Bwahaha! Wasn't that fun? Do you all like the invention? I don't think Fred and George would actually apologize though…or would they? Anyways, yes the tail and ears are now gone! Sad, isn't it? But don't worry, I have every intention to bring them back. Now review! Review or else I shall have Lee and Gai-sensei transported from Naruto and make them dance in front of you all (the non-reviewers anyways)! And for those of you that don't watch Naruto, I shall make Dumbledore strip and shag Snape (once again, non-reviewers only)!

Airhead: (shivers) ugh, the images.


	18. Flying Lessons!

Authoress: Oh dear me! It's been quite a while since my last update, huh? Sorry about that…I've been a bit…distracted as of late.

Airhead: Yeah, by your boyfriend.

Authoress: (blushes) That's not it!…Ok, so that's not ALL of it… Well, see at one point our computer was dying so I had to print out all of my stories and wait to re-write them after we rebooted our computer (it deletes everything on the hard drive when we reboot it all the way) then I only recently found the papers I printed everything out on, but my mom threw away the first page on accident! Mew! Oh well, I can do it (I hope) the rest was well, what Airhead said.

Airhead: Told ya so.

Harry+Airhead: (look at each other)…(then at the Authoress, who is currently in her own world) She's not gonna be any help is she?

Harry: So, who should say the disclaimer today?

Airhead: (gasps) I have an idea! (runs off momentarily)

Harry: Uh-oh, that's never a good thing to hear from that mouth.

Authoress: (suddenly snaps back to life) While she's doing that, time for the thank you's! RRW, Shenandren, xoxoBeexoxo, invisible-gurl, shadowtiger21, fatehopedestiny, Lientjuhh, and Dragon'sHost! Thank you so much for taking the time to review for this lazy Authoress, I appreciate you all so very much and I would like to dedicate this chapter to you awesome people! Thank you shadowtiger21 for the compliment, I try to put as much humor in here as possible and I'm glad to know that it's appreciated. Invisible-gurl, thank you for saying Airhead is adorable. I like her a lot too, she is my favorite creation yet. xoxoBeexoxo I think Airhead is awesome too, but you should be yourself, cause if you suddenly became like Airhead then you wouldn't be you anymore and being yourself is what I think is most important in humanity. (Harry: points to anyone who understood that rant) Shan-chan and Dragon'sHost, thank you so much for your constant support and I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates. (huggles) Fatehopedestiny thank you for reading and reviewing every chapter, and I found your story quite entertaining, the funny part is that Dragon'sHost is writing a story with a character named Lilith so at first I thought Dragon'sHost had made a new account and was being silly, but then I realized it was you. It made me laugh a lot. Lientjuhh, thank you for voting in your review, it's wonderful to hear which pairings people like the best! But I'm still keeping the pairing a secret for now. Brothen5...I'm not sure exactly who you are, but you seem to have met me, please explain, anyways, as to your question of why Dudley wanted to sit with Airhead in the first chapter, it was because she had asked Harry to sit with her, so if Dudley had succeeded in sitting with Airhead, then Harry would have had no where to sit but on the floor, luckily Airhead is amazing and would never let Dudley sit with her. And last but certainly not least: RRW, don't worry; I have every intention of more Airhead and Harry interaction. I just felt like putting in some Draco/Airhead stuff lately. (Goes back into a trance) sigh. Love is great.

Airhead: (returns with some paper and a pencil and begins scribbling hurriedly) Hear you go, my dear authoress. (hands the paper to the Authoress) Could you read this out loud for me?

Authoress: (in a dreamy voice, obviously not paying attention to what she's doing) "I do not own anything in this series other than Airhead and any chaos she causes."…(head snaps up) Hey wait a sec! (glares evilly at Airhead) did you just make me read the disclaimer? You sneaky little brat! (and so the chase scene begins)

Harry: Ahem. Since the Authoress is currently too busy to say it. "On to the story!" (a chainsaw is heard roaring to life in the background) No! Bad Authoress! Give that back to Yachiru! She needs that in Dragon'sHost's story!

Authoress: It's far too late for that now, so I can keep chasing Airhead with it (blows raspberry at Harry).

Recap:

"I'm making sure you don't ditch me," Airhead explained cheerfully. She tightened her grip as if to emphasize her point. At this point, Malfoy felt something rather squishy pressing against his arm and blushed, realizing that the squishy thing was Airhead's chest. He was so distracted by trying NOT to be distracted by her…clinginess that before he could even attempt to get her off him, let alone lose her, they ended up at the flying lesson's area: the courtyard.

Story:

Draco swore inside his mind when he realized where they were. Then, before he even tried to shake her off of him, Airhead detached herself and ran off in some direction, very quickly I might add. Draco gave a slightly confused look to no one in particular before his ears were assaulted by a painfully loud shout, "RIRI!" screeched the voice of Airhead, this was soon followed by a thump.

Draco watched, not really caring one way or another about what the two did, but somehow unable to tear his eyes away. As he watched, Airhead giggled happily on top of the also snickering Harry. Then, suddenly, Harry stopped laughing and looked at Airhead seriously. He said something which made her pause, but then she laughed again. She went to playfully hit him on the shoulder, yet at that exact moment, Madam Hooch blew her whistle, succeeding in two things: signaling the beginning of class and scaring the living daylights out of Airhead. Malfoy saw Airhead jump skittishly right off of Harry and stand. She blushed a little and giggled some more. Malfoy's temper had been steaming a bit as he observed the exchange, but at the sight of Airhead's blush, Malfoy went right up to her.

"That whistle means class is starting, you idiot mudblood, get in line with the other Slytherins before you get points docked from our house with your stupidity." Malfoy snarled and did the unthinkable. He touched Airhead! He grabbed her wrist and began to drag her into line. Airhead just smiled like usual and turned to Harry, and gave him a wink.

"Bye-bye Riri!" she yelled, which was quite unneeded, as he was still rather close to her. Harry laughed and went to the Gryffindor line. Once near the Slytherin line, Airhead squirmed out of Blondie's grip and went to a different part of the line. Everyone was standing with a broom on the ground to their right. Malfoy ended up next to Pansy and Blaise, Airhead was standing between two extras whose names are unimportant. Harry, of course, was directly in across from her. Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he noticed this. He was wondering what they were planning, because, somehow, he knew they were going to be doing something. He was, of course, right. Madam Hooch began walking between the two lines: Gryffindor and Slytherin, in order to take roll. When she turned away from the Slytherins, Airhead pulled down the corners of her lips, stuck out her tongue and looked at Harry cross-eyed. He giggled a bit and everyone looked at him funny. He controlled himself, but when Madam Hooch turned away from the Gryffindors, it was Harry's turn. Malfoy observed the exchange with an odd sort of feeling. It seemed to burn in his chest painfully every time Harry got Arlina to smile. Eventually it bothered him so much, he finally tattled on Harry right as he was making a particularly grotesque face. Five points were taken from Gryffindor. Airhead glared at Malfoy, then an evil, plotting grin spread dangerously across her face. Malfoy got the distinct feeling that she was planning some sort of really odd torture for him. He didn't, however, have much time to dwell in fear, as Madam Hooch had finished some explanation or another and decided to finally get on with class.

"Now everyone, hold out your right hand and say 'Up'."

Everyone did so at once. Harry's broom flew eagerly into his awaiting hand, as did Malfoy's.

Airhead cheered for Harry but booed at Malfoy (in her mind at least) then turned to her own broom and tried as well.

"Up!" she called to it, and the broom floated up to her hand lazily, not as strong of a reaction as Harry had gotten, but at least it wasn't still on the ground like the one a bushy haired girl on the Gryffindor side was yelling at. Neville's didn't seem to want to come to his call either.

Eventually, everyone got their brooms in hand (some had to just bend down and grab the silly things) and Madam Hooch instructed the class how to hold and mount the brooms. When she finished her explanations, she went around adjusting little details to the students' grips. Airhead and Harry had a secret snicker between them when Madam told Malfoy that he had been holding his broom wrong for years. They giggled outright though at the angry look Malfoy gave them when Madam Hootch said they both had a very good grip for beginners, though Madam Hooch had to correct Airhead's grip a bit. Harry was even shown off as the role model for first years, and that didn't make Malfoy any happier, or Airhead and Harry any less happy.

"Everyone will take off on my whistle. 3, 2, .." that was when Neville's broom shot off the ground. Everyone hooted and shouted, cheering him on, but he looked frightened out of his mind. Madam Hooch demanded that he come down, but he obviously didn't know how to, and if he did, his brain was too scrambled in fright to remember. Harry saw a plan in Airhead's eyes, and he knew she was about to do something REALLY stupid, but before he could warn Madam Hootch, before he could even walk towards her at all, Airhead took off. She went by so fast that wind whipped the people who had been close by. Harry stared in awe as she gracefully, you heard me GRACEFULLY, flew towards Neville.

"Hiya Neville, nice weather up here, huh?" she said when she had gotten close enough to Neville's flailing self to talk to him. Airhead looked down and realized that they were up so high that the people down below were hardly even ants anymore. "Now calm down you goofball. Remember what Madam H. said?" Neville shook his head violently. Airhead rolled her eyes but tried to stay as patient as she could. "She said to pull the tip of your broom up to slow it down. Now do so gently."

Neville tried but he was too nervous. He jerked the broom harshly and up he went. Airhead's patience was running out and she was more than a tad bit peeved, but she took a deep breath, counted to ten, and went after the poor soul. When she got close to him again, Arlina grabbed Neville's broom and it finally stopped moving. Neville sniffled, then looked over at his new hero.

"It's O.K. Neville, you're gonna be fine," she stated, "...maybe." She grinned mischievously. Neville was blubbering again, as Airhead certainly was a person that could have endangered him in that situation. She giggled and rolled her eyes at him. "Now shut up, stop crying, and I'll get you down, all nice and safe-like." Neville was trying to thank her through his tears, so he didn't notice the evil little smile playing on Airhead's lips. "Hold on tight!" she exclaimed excitedly and tilted the brooms down into a dangerously fast dive. Neville squealed in fear and shut his eyes tight, gripping the broom until his knuckles turned white. The wind thrashed their faces violently and Airhead whooped cheerfully, completely enjoying their possible doom, as adrenaline pumped through her veins. At the very last second, she, almost reluctantly, pulled out of the exciting dive and kept them alive for another day. She stopped the brooms to make them hover just a few feet above the ground.

"LOL, Everyone off the Airhead express! Neville open your eyes! Don't worry we're not dead," she yelled, jolting the poor boy. He had still been whimpering and crying for fear of getting more acquainted with the ground than he had ever wanted. Neville finally opened his teary eyes slowly and in doing such he saw many faces, though they were a bit blurry through his tears. He gave a cry of joy and jumped, rather clumsily I might add, off the horrid flying device and onto the nice, solid ground. He didn't even seem to care when he landed in a very undignified manner: on his butt. All the Gryffindors laughed and gathered around Airhead, the makeshift Slytherin hero, and Neville, the Gryffindor damsel in distress (or victim in some ways). Some Gryffindors clapped Airhead on the shoulder, praising her for her awesome flight and thanking her for rescuing their fellow Gryffindor. She giggled happily, loving the attention. Others went to Neville and helped him to stand up. They congratulated him for being escorted safely to the ground without passing out, which many of them would have done in his position (though they would never admit it). Many Gryffindors did both, but the Slytherins stayed away and were practically oozing annoyance at the extreme showiness of the mudblood. Madam Hooch came over with a stern look on her face. This, of course, made the Slytherins extremely happy.

"Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have been killed! Or at the very least injured!" Madam Hooch demanded, a bit of anger could be heard in her voice for those who knew how to listen for such things. The Slytherins could hear it and they were reveling in the mudblood's soon to be unpleasant punishment, at least that's what they hoped for. Arlina was one of those people who could hear it too, not that she was bothered in the least by it.

"But we weren't and I saved Neville. 'Sall good, right?" She smiled with such an innocent grin that everyone except Harry was taken by the ruse. Madam Hooch also seemed to relent and her harsh expression melted to a smile of pride.

"That is true, and that was a great maneuver at the end, good show Miss Honda." The Slytherins' gloating, sneering faces turned into ones of disappointment and irritation, they knew she had won yet another battle against them and they did not like it one bit. The name made Airhead twitch, once again, it was something only Harry had observed. However, she managed to put on a smile as thanks for the praise.

"Thanks Teach!" she replied happily, but then her smile halted and she blushed a bit, "…I mean, thank you Madam Hooch," she corrected her manners appropriately. Madam Hooch laughed it off and gave Slytherin five points. She then turned to Neville. He was still quite befuddled by his earlier experience off the ground. "Are you feeling well Mr. Longbottom? Do you think you can continue with the class?" Madam Hooch asked him gently. At that, he looked at her, but his face, while still pale and white from shock and fear, held a large grin reaching almost from ear to ear.

"Yes," he answered with great confidence, belying his usual timid nature. Airhead smiled and patted him on the head. Then all the students lined back up with their proper houses and class began again. The lesson continued with no more ado than Airhead usually caused (a few bumped heads and bruised things: bodies and egos). After class was finally declared over, the students began heading towards the great hall for lunch, trickling in a small stream. Gryffindors reluctantly released their brooms, waved to Airhead once more and started walking while Slytherins threw the sticks down harshly and practically ran in anger from the mudblood, mumbling obscenities under their breath. Airhead, Harry, and Ron all lingered behind.

"You were great earlier," Ron muttered. He was a bit red around the ears. Airhead looked excessively happy and was about to say something when Harry threw in some words of his own.

"Don't flatter her too much, I can see her ego getting as big as a mountain as it is with all the praise from earlier," he stated dryly, an evil-ish smirk growing across his face. Airhead's cheeks puffed out indignantly at his mean comment.

"Riri, why are you so cruel?" she sniffled falsely and held a hand over her heart as she sunk to her knees in fake hurt. Harry just laughed at her mock sadness and pulled her to her feet.

"It's ok, you know you were awesome today anyways," and with that he not only consoled her fit of "sadness" but he also succeeded in making a huge grin spread itself across Airhead's face.

"Teehee, I win!"

"Well, After all that excitement, you would think that you'd be hungry right? I sure am. Let's go eat," Ron said, making his existence known once more.

Airhead clutched at the broom she was still holding, "But I kinda wanted to fly again, at least one more time. You guys go ahead without me, I'm not hungry at all!" That was proven to be an obvious lie by the loud rumbling noise that emitted from her tummy a second after she finished her sentence.

Harry laughed, "What was that you were saying?" Airhead blushed and sighed.

"Fine, food first, then flight...but I won't be able to later! The Slythie's have another class right after lunch! Mew!" Frustration was evident in her voice, apparently she really liked flying. She sighed again, "Oh well, I have a bone to pick with those gosh darn brothers of yours anyways," Airhead mumbled to Ron.

"What did they do this time?" Ron asked fearfully.

"Nah, more like what they didn't do," Airhead answered, pointing at her still cat-ear-less head. "I feel so naked without them, the tail left too. Really, I'm gonna need to get them to make that transformation permanent." Airhead nodded, now determined. She raced to the broom closet and put the broom she held away. Then she grabbed one of Harry's hands and one of Ron's and began running towards the castle.

_"At least she's not sad about it anymore,_" Harry thought, recognizing the happiness that had shown in Airhead's eyes ever since saving Neville.

~ Flashback to beginning of class~

Harry had just arrived at the courtyard when a loud scream rang through his ears, "RIRI!" cried a high pitched, feminine voice happily.  
Immediately after that, Harry found himself sprawled on the ground, a bit disoriented. After the courtyard had stopped spinning so fast, he looked up to see the culprit who had pushed him down.

_"Who else would it be other than Airhead?" _Harry asked himself rhetorically. Once he could see again through the bright light that filled the sky, he saw that it was, of course, Airhead. _"I knew it,"_ Harry thought, grinning. Airhead laughed, seeing Harry's expression of disorientation earlier must have been too much for her to be able to control herself. Harry joined her, but he didn't laugh quite as loudly as she did.

However, soon after the giggle-fest began, Harry noticed something about how Airhead was acting…It didn't seem quite right. He stopped laughing and his features took on a more serious look. He leaned in closer to Airhead, who was still snickering madly.

"Are you sad about losing your cat ears?" He asked her quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear. The question had apparently hit the nail on the head, because Airhead stopped her mirth and looked at him, shocked. Her eyes were wide with surprise and her mouth hung open a bit. It was only for a moment though, as a smile grew on her face. It didn't quite reach her eyes, which still looked a bit sad.

"You gotta be kidding, I'm fine Riri," she said with what would sound like happiness in her voice to anyone else. She reached out her arm and was about to smack Harry's shoulder when a whistle was blown. Startled, Airhead withdrew her arm and jumped off of Harry as if he had just burned her. Then, when she was on her feet and nothing happened other than that, she realized that the loud noise was not about to hurt her. Airhead giggled, blushing at her jumpiness.

That was when Malfoy walked up.

~End flashback~

Harry once again looked at Airhead's face. She was now really smiling with the thought of regaining her animal-ish-ness brightening up her day.

"What a goofball," Harry muttered, and began to run with her towards the Great Hall instead of letting her drag him like before. Ron was bright red and still being dragged, a bit too 'distracted' to start running on his own.

Harry started laughing at the look on Ron's face, and Airhead laughed too, even though she couldn't see Ron's blush.

It was just in her nature to laugh with others.

AN: Woohoo! I finally updated! (does happy dance) Next time I promise not to take so long. I love you all! Please review for me! Or else it will take even longer for my next update. (fear, because it took over 9 months for this update)


	19. Wanna be friends?

Authoress: Woohoo! I'm back once more!

Airhead: "Fire DESTRUCTO RAYS!"

Kasumi: "We don't have those."

Airhead: ...Wait a second...Why is Kasumi-nee-chan here? She's not in this story.

Authoress: Dragon'sHost gave me permission to put her in here because we were watching Loki and this quote just seemed to fit Airhead and Kasumi so well that I had to put it in my author's notes!

Harry: Right, who is doing the disclaimer this time?

Authoress...well, we haven't had a teacher do it yet.

Authoress+Airhead: (looks at each other conspiratorially) Dumbly-dore!

Dumbledore: (appears randomly) Hello there, students, would you like a lemon drop?

Authoress+Airhead: (Raises hands) I want one!

Authoress: Yay for lemon drops!

Dumbledore: Now, it seems I was called here to do something or another for the authoress of this fic?

Authoress: Yes sir, but how did you know? We never called for you.

Dumbledore: I have my ways (cue the twinkly eye).

Authoress+Airhead: Ahhh! (as if they now understand)

Harry: That was not an explanation.

Authoress+Airhead: But its Dumbly-dore!

Harry: (facepalm)

Authoress: (hands paper to Dumbledore) Here, I just want you to read this for me please.

Dumbledore: All right. Ahem: The authoress of this fanfiction does not own Harry Potter characters or plotline, she owns only Airhead and any story malfunctions that happen because of said OC. She does own 3 cats, a lot of books, and video games that she never plays.

Authoress: I didn't write that last part.

Dumbledore: I know, but it's true.

Authoress: Touche`. Anyways, before we start the next chappie, I would like to give a shout out to all my wonderful reviewers!

chrisguy9017 reply: Thanks for thinking my story is cool and for liking Airhead, fatehopedestiny reply: thanks for understanding lisi, and I'm glad that you're still keeping with my story,  
ana reply: thanks for giving your opinion on which pairing you would like,  
Shibo26 reply: this review I have to put up here because I find it really funny and appreciate the creative threat "we! update! now! or else I shall make the evil zombie space chickens eat your brains! but seriously update ^-^" I'm not really sure whether to be happy that you like the story so much or scared, Dragon'sHost suggested I be both and so I shall ,  
LaughingAngelsGibberish reply: Yay! I'm glad you like it and really many people have at least a bit of Airhead in them; some just admit it while others hide it. I find it more fun to not just admit it but to flaunt and enjoy it,  
FantasyPrincess reply: I try to put as much humor in there as I can, I'm happy that you appreciate it,  
Mangafan14 (also known as Mangafan13) it makes me really happy when someone says I do something differently than others so I really enjoyed reading what you thought of my fic. I like the friendship I put between Harry and Airhead too, because they have really fun reactions to write about and make the scenes come to me easier when I think about how Harry would react if Airhead did this or visa versa. Possibility and entertainment are what makes writing worthwhile, though really it's the fans that get me to keep going!  
Lightspeed87 reply: I know you reviewed, but it seems to have disappeared somewhere, so I can't reply...sorry. T-T.  
Secret World reply: thank you for loving my story; I hope you're still reading! Glacarius reply: I. LOVE. YOU! I always thought that someone needed to be able to mess with Malfoy because he always gets away with crap that he needs to be smacked for, so that was something that I incorporated into Airhead, along with other parts of my own personality.  
.TwiBoyz reply: Thank you! I worked hard to get those scenes right and yeah, I know it's not really in their age group but really, I don't even know what kids act like anymore. I'm also glad that you liked the jealousy of Draco and Ron liking her it was fun to write that so I put it in.

And super special thanks to The403yearold! I don't know why but when I read your review a fire started under my ass and I just felt like I needed to update! So thank you very much to you and to all of my other reviewes!

Anyways! I'm very glad that you like her so much and thank you for taking the time to review me and I am proud to be the author of the first story you reviewed! So I really do love you all and I give you all a big hug and a cookie for your reviews.

Now, without any further ado, here is your chapter!

Recap:

Harry once again looked at Airhead's face. She was now really smiling with the thought of regaining her animal-ish-ness brightening up her day.

"What a goofball," Harry muttered, and began to run with her towards the Great Hall instead of letting her drag him like before. Ron was bright red and still being dragged, a bit 'distracted' to start running on his own.

Harry started laughing at the look on Ron's face, and Airhead laughed too, even though she couldn't see Ron's blush.  
It was just in her nature to laugh with others.

Story:

The three friends quickly arrived in the Great Hall. They walked up to the Gryffindor table with Airhead in the lead...well in Ron's case it was more like dragged up to. He was still beet red and he didn't seem to be all there at the moment. Airhead looked around quickly and soon spotted the infamous red hair and freckles of the Weasely family. She dropped Ron like a sack of potatoes (he hit the floor with a pretty good thump) and let go of Harry's hand to run towards the place where she had seen it. When she got to the person who owned said features, she stopped in her tracks. Well...he kind of looked familiar...but there was only one of him. And he wore glasses...neither of the twins wore those... right? She stood there with a puzzled look on her face, unable to figure out what was going on. Harry finally caught up to her and laughed at the face she was making.

"Don't hurt your brain by thinking too hard. This is Percy, not the one you're looking for," Harry explained, still laughing at the confusion spreading even more on her face.

"But-but! He stole their hair and freckles!" Airhead exclaimed, as Ron walked up.

"Hey, I have the same hair and freckles and you never thought we were related at all!" Ron muttered unhappily.

"Yeah...but that was because I never really saw what to notice about them until after I met you and by then it was explained that you were relatives anyways," Airhead explained simply. Then her face brightened up, as if she suddenly understood something. "So then does that mean that Mr. Glasses over there is related to you or are red hair and freckles common features around here?"

"Sad to admit it, but yes, we are related to...what did you call him, Mr. Glasses?" two voices made themselves known from behind Airhead. She turned around and there stood the people that Airhead had been looking for.

"Yay! I found you!" Airhead exclaimed, smartly avoiding trying to remember their names.

"More like we found you," Fred stated, "but why were you looking for us anyways?"  
Airhead opened her mouth to answer but then stopped.

"..." She looked confused, and then put her hand under her chin in a posture of deep thought; her eyes sought out Harry's, "What did I want with them again?"

Harry bonked her on the head, "You wanted to ask about the potion they made."

Airhead's face brightened and she smiled at the twins, who both appeared to be holding back some laughter. "The potion that gave me cat ears, can you make it again? Only in a way so that it lasts longer? Maybe...I don't know, permanent?" She put on her best 'do it or fear the sad kitty' face. That was the last straw, the twins laughed.

Airhead turned indignant. "Hey! I'm askin' you a question people!" Now her pout was really a pout and the twins fixed their laughter, she just looked so sad that they had to stop.

"Well," George began, "We did try to make it last longer and really, the longest it's lasted on anyone was two days."

"Yeah, we're pranksters, not life changers," Fred finished.

Airhead looked sad, "Oh well," then she looked up at them with a tad bit of hope, "But would it at least be possible to give me a new potion so that I can have them again?"

Fred and George looked at each other, thinking. Then finally, Fred spoke, "Maybe, but we've never used the same person more than once for this potion, we're still experimenting with it and don't know all the side effects."

"Would it help if I looked it over with you?" Airhead asked hopefully.

George laughed, "Sure, if you have some free time later today we can try some new stuff together, but we're the masters, don't expect to get any better results than us."

Airhead gave him a cocky smile, and then said, "You never know, I might surprise you."

Then they finally sat down to eat. There wasn't much talk as Airhead started to grab her food and stares were given to the mighty pile growing in front of the relatively skinny girl.

Ron looked especially surprised. "Are you planning on eating all that?" he asked, sounding almost scared.

Airhead looked at him, confused. "Why would I be putting it on my plate if I didn't plan on eating it?" she asked, finally done putting food on her already overly full plate.

Ron shook his head and muttered, "Never mind."

Airhead shrugged it off, then began devouring her food like she always did. It seemed to disappear very quickly, but there was no big mess, and the people watching didn't really feel the need to puke (like when you watch eating contests, bleh). Instead, they all felt a bit curious, "Where does it all go?" they thought, looking from the pile of food that was now rapidly shrinking to the small girl who was sucking it up like a vacuum cleaner.

Eventually, Airhead staved off enough of her hunger to start talking again and eat more slowly. "So, is there anyone else that we should recruit for discovering the secret to that transforming potion?" she asked.

"Um," Fred and George took a second to regain their composure after watching her eat before they started thinking about the potion issue once more. "Well, we already have Lee Jordan on our team with making general pranks, but there's no one we know that has a good enough potion sense to be useful." George got his speaking skills in order before Fred did.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then sighed. Harry spoke, "We know someone that has plenty of potion sense, though I highly doubt that she would want to help with something like this."

Airhead gave him a questioning look before a grin spread across her face. "I'm sure I could change that," she said confidently. Harry sighed again, shook his head, then smiled.

"Be my guest, you might get along with her," Harry laughed. Ron, knowing who they were talking about, dropped his jaw. After all, that girl was such a know-it-all, and Airhead well...wasn't. However, Harry stood up and started to lead the group down the Gryffindor table, so Ron shut his mouth and followed.

Not too far away, Harry stopped walking. He bent down to talk to a very bushy head of brown hair. "Ahem, Hermione, do you think we could talk to you for a second?" The hair turned around and attached to it was a young girl, who had been in the middle of eating and so her large front teeth were showing.

"Yes Harry? What is it?" she sounded very bossy, even though she wasn't demanding anything at that very moment. Airhead stepped forward.

"This is who you were talking about, right Riri?" she asked, to confirm her suspicions. Harry nodded.

"Oh, you're that Slytherin girl who caused a fuss in both potions and flying lessons," Hermione observed, correctly of course.

"Yep yep, that was me, but I has a very bad memory, so sorry, but I don't remember you," Airhead actually blushed a little and looked very ashamed with her memory issues. Then she held out her hand, "But, anyways, now I can try to make amends with that, my name's Airhead, what's yours?"

Hermione blinked...and then she blinked again, she held out her hand, though her eyes were still very confused. "I'm Hermione," she introduced herself before finally giving into her curiosity, "That's not-"

"No, that's not her real name," Harry interrupted her, knowing her question before it came out of her mouth. "Her real name is Arlina."

Arlina went into pout mode, "Meanie-head, you always ruin my fun."

"You're here to ask for her help, so I don't think it would be all that smart to scare her off," Harry pointed out before she got too out of hand.

Airhead immediately perked up, "Oh, yes, you are very much right." She turned to Hermione, who now seemed a bit weary of the group that had gathered around her.

"What is it that you want my help with?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Well, you see, just the other day, these two trouble-makers here," Airhead pointed at the twins who put on their 'innocent' faces, "poured one of their concoctions onto my head. It was really a very well done variation of the transformation potion. After the goo went flying, I sprouted cat ears and a tail. They were a lot of fun too..." then Airhead went off on a tangent for a bit about how wonderful the cat ears were.

Harry blushed, embarrassed by how easily distracted she was, then he bonked her on the head, "Focus, goofball."

Airhead blinked and then an invisible light went on above her head. "Oh yeah, thanks." she said to Harry before turning back to Hermione. "Anyways, what I wanted to ask you is if you could help us make another partial transformation potion that will be permanent, or at least last longer." She looked pleadingly at Hermione, who, frankly, just looked scared.

Finally Hermione said, "I don't have time for something like that and neither do you, you should be studying for your classes, not puttering around with silly things like that." She gave a condescending look at Airhead, but then her face changed when she saw Airhead's face. Arlina's eyes got all big and watery looking, they had changed to a green color and the final blow was her large pouting lips, the bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

"I am doing fine in my classes, and I'm sure you are too, I mean, you're obviously very smart and dedicated, and I wasn't really asking for all that much of your time, just a few minutes here and there. But I guess I'm being a bother," she slumped her head down . "I had been hoping that we could bond and become friends while making the potion, but I'm sure that someone as wonderful and studious as you wouldn't want to be friends with a troublemaking Slythie girl anyways. Goodbye, I won't bother you anymore." Then, she started walking away dejectedly.

"Wait!" came Hermione's voice.

Airhead stopped and turned around, her big green eyes looking oh so sad. "I'm sorry, did I do something else?"

Hermione's eyes were shining with tears of sympathy. "I'll help! I will! I do want to be your friend," she cried out.

Airhead's face immediately changed from a sorrowful scene to a bright and happy one. A large smile plastered itself across her face and she ran over and gave Hermione a hug. "Really? Oh thank you, thank you!" Hermione didn't seem to know what to do at first, but after a few moments, she hugged Airhead back, a smile of her own on her face.

The boys that were watching all had smiles of their own dancing on their faces. That smile was just so contagious. Harry, however, was laughing, and not because he was happy for Airhead, but because he knew the truth of the matter. She had Hermione wrapped around her little finger and no one else even noticed.

Arlina broke the hug and looked up at Hermione, who was taller by maybe a few inches. Her grin was wide, "Do you want to come sit with us?" she asked Hermione.

"Sure." They all went back to the spot that they had sat at the other day. They finished eating and laughed the whole time. Hermione seemed a bit uncomfortable first, but she relaxed when Airhead got her to join in on the conversation: the potion. Hermione had many ideas on how to make it work, and Airhead appeared to know a lot about the subject as well. Together, along with the twins, they thought up a way to alter the potion so that it would last a month at the very least.

Airhead was exceedingly happy, but then she saw the time, and realized that she had to go to a class soon. She bid the others in the group farewell, and looked around for her guide. She didn't see Malfoy at all at first, but then she looked at the door to the Great Hall and saw a bit of platinum blonde hair turn the corner. She bolted towards that blonde hair.

She caught up to him pretty quickly, then asked him goofily, "So what class are we headed to next?"

Draco, for once not surrounded by a gaggle of Slythies, turned to look at her and sighed. "I'm never getting rid of you am I mud blood?"

She grinned, "Not a chance Blondie!"

Draco just kept walking, shaking his head and trying to ignore the tugging effect that her existence seemed to enforce on his mind.

Airhead was at a loss for a moment. She wasn't expecting him to be so quiet and accepting about her presence. She was so used to having to fight with him to achieve any sort of cooperation that she didn't know what to do with herself for a moment. Then she smiled and slapped him on the back.

"Giving up already Blondie? I thought you were made of sterner stuff than that!" she taunted him.

Draco was pushed forward from the strength of her hand and the fact that he hadn't been expecting it made him lose his balance. He almost fell before he caught himself and sent a withering glare in her direction.

"Who said I've given up you bratty little mud blood!? I'm simply biding my time until I can permanently remove your unsightly existence from my honorable House!"

Airhead smiled a bit more naturally. "Now there's the Blondie I know!" She then linked arms with him and put her hand at eyebrow level, "Come on show me the way! Where are we off to?"

Draco harrumphed, shook her off of him and crossed his arms. "I am going to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. You are going to be a persistent wretch until I show you the way so stay back there and at the very least don't pretend to be so familiar to a pureblood."

Airhead crossed her arms behind her head and grinned, "Well then, lead the way oh mighty snobby-pants!"

Draco growled and stomped off. It didn't take much longer at his anger induced speed to reach the Defense against the Dark Arts room. Draco went in first then sat down with his group of Slythies.

Airhead entered not long after with her usual goofy grin plastered across her face, and then proceeded to yell, "Hello everyone! The fun has arrived!"

That had earned her her daily glare from the Slytherins and she sat at the front of the room by herself quite satisfied. The teacher was the sort of pathetic whimpering on with the crazy turban that she had met at the teacher's table. Quar….Que… Quill? Hmm… she couldn't remember his name.

A few more minutes passed with only the jeers from the slytherins and the entrances of last few stragglers to liven up the sort of dark and dreary classroom. The teacher sat quietly mumbling to himself while writing something.

Finally class began and so did the learning. Airhead had been incredibly excited for this class but Quirrel managed to make even the most promising subjects dull with his stuttering and slowness. Even Arlina had a hard time in the class.

Eventually the torture ended and the Slytherins shuffled out one by one. Arlina packed up her stuff quietly and was going to secretly follow Draco to the next class but Quirrel stopped her.

"H-Honda? Ar-li-lina Honda, could you p-please come here?"

Arlina, curious, wandered over to him, "Yes Prof. Quill?" she asked politely.

Professor Quirrel stared at her for a moment, before saying simply, "W-what d-did you th-think of the l-lesson?"

Arlina looked at him oddly for a moment, "Why ask me?"

He stopped for a moment, staring off above her head and seemed to listen to something that she could not hear. Suddenly he was back with her again. "I h-heard from the other t-teachers how attentive you always are in th-their c-classes, b-but you didn't s-seem to be p-paying m-much attention. I was h-hoping I wasn't boring you."

"Well you kinda were," Airhead blurted out, then she blushed and tried again, "I m-mean of course you weren't I've just had a lot on my mind and I couldn't quite focus. I'm sorry."

Quirrel gave a shy smile and patted her head, "Young witches will be young witches after all. I hope next time you will have a clear mind."

Airhead nodded. Then a smile spread across her face, "Though maybe it would be helpful to have more of a lively room and to speak louder! It'd be harder to be distracted if you yourself woke people out of their stupors!" Quirrel had no time to respond except to open his mouth as she continued, "Well I gotta go to my next class! Bye bye Professor Quill!" She waved and ran out the door in the hopes of finding Blondie.

She moved so quickly that she bounced off of someone in the hallway immediately after closing the door. She fell to the floor and looked up at the person in question.

"Hey Blondie!"

"Stop calling me that Mud blood!," Draco mumbled. He was standing right outside of the door with his arms crossed defiantly over his chest.

"Aww come on, its only fair what with you calling me a mud blood and all! After all that's a much more insulting nickname than Blondie!" Arlina complained as she got up off the floor.

Draco stopped, and paled, "You know what it means?"

Arlina scoffed, not seeing the weird look that settled on his features for a moment before he collected himself, as she patted herself off. "Of course I do, I knew from the beginning that you were insulting my heritage. It just seemed more fun to let you guys think you knew better than me." Finished with her cleaning, she turned to Draco with a smile, "Anyways, were you waiting for me?"

Draco turned away quickly, "Of course not! I merely… caught my robe on the wall…" He started walking away. Airhead quickly ran up to his side. "Uh-huh sure."

"So where are we headed next?" The question was posed non-chalantly.

"Astronomy"

Airhead giggled at his behavior. He was trying so hard to deny it! Then she ran up behind him and jumped on his back, " Wanna be friends?!"

A/N: O….M….C….. I finished a friggin chapter! It's been four years but I did it! I'm sorry it's not super long but it is almost 4000 words and I'm doing this at night before work tomorrow so I really need to finish here or I'm afraid I'll get distracted again! Also I thought this was a good place to stop. I'm hoping to be able to write this more often now and to anyone who was one of the original readers thank you for still following me! Between college a mental breakdown and a job it's been kinda hard to get in the writing mood. Also I apologize if my writing seems a little different. I'm a different person now but I'm hoping I'll get back in the groove of things soon.


End file.
